


the first family

by eskalations



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Royai Child, Slice of Life, Surgery, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskalations/pseuds/eskalations
Summary: A series of oneshots documenting the life and times of the Amestrian First Family.Preview of Chapter 6:"This is about my pride, Riza." Roy reasoned, taking a few steps closer to her desk. His palms were up, as though it was the simplest explanation in the world. "If Rebecca knew I was incapable of this, she'd never let me hear the end of it."
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 41
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all! I was going to write the next chapter for Smoke and Gunpowder, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. The reason for the general title is so that I can turn this into a series of Royai family oneshots if I would like. Given how all over the place my writing is at times, I just don't ever know when my muse is going to strike!
> 
> Elizabeth Mustang is my own OC Royai Child. If you would like to read more about her, she is featured in both "the ballad of two killers" and "contentment". I've decided that Elizabeth is a total Pisces and is going to be this sweet, sensitive soul, birthed by two parents who are nearly the complete opposites of her.
> 
> I've had the idea for a LONG time that I wanted Royai's daughter to be interested in Alkahestry. I don't know why, but it just seemed right to me.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

It had all happened so fast.

One moment, Roy and Riza had been standing next to each other – greeting the superintendent of a newly built school in the Nosh District – when suddenly all hell broke loose. Everything happened so quickly that even the most experienced of soldiers were left staring in shock.

It seemed that the only one who thought to act was Riza herself.

It was supposed to be a simple appearance for the "first" family. Though parliament was now in control of the country's laws, the Fuhrer and his wife were still seen as the faces of the Amestrian government. Many of their days included christenings of new buildings throughout the districts of Central.

This day had been special for Riza. As the First Lady of Amestris, she usually headed projects that had to do with education and its availability in poorer parts of the country. For the past year, she had been working on making education available to the Nosh District of Central, an area that was made up of primarily low income families and had a large Ishvalan population.

The project was one that Parliament had considered a gamble – due to lingering distaste for the Ishvalan race – however, Grumman had been very supportive of the idea from the start. After all the work they had done in Ishval in an attempt to make amends with its people, there was still a continued need to help those who had been misplaced during the extermination campaign.

Riza had spent many sleepless nights putting together plans to get the project off the ground. She had spoken with a countless number of contractors who would be willing to work on the facilities and had personally interviewed several teaching candidates herself. She had even made sure that the superintendent of the new school was of Ishvalan descent as well. Though she had put forth a large effort in Ishval to make up for her actions during the Ishvalan Campaign, she still saw this effort as an extremely personal way to apologize to those who were forced to live in squalor due to the war.

That's why – on the day of the christening of the first primary school established in the district – that Roy insisted upon accompanying his wife to the event. Though it was not a big enough opening to justify both members of the first family's presence, Roy wanted to be there to see the fruition of Riza's hard work. His wife had been grateful for the support and hadn't thought twice about allowing him to attend with her.

This proved to be a big mistake.

The event had started on time. The superintendent gave a short speech about the promotion of education and then made her way over to greet the Fuhrer and First Lady. Roy reached out to shake her hand when he noticed Riza go rigid beside him. He couldn't hear anything over the loud chatter of the crowd watching them, but he could see her lips move as though she were trying to communicate something to one of the bodyguards who stood towards the front of the stage. Before the message could be interpreted though – a _very_ familiar sound filled the air, ringing out sharply above the voices of the spectators.

It was a gunshot. Two, to be exact.

Before Roy could react, his gloves shoved firmly in his pockets out of respect for the people in this area, Riza was shoving him down to the ground and falling on top of him. In the movement, Roy could feel her stiffen in preparation for impact – knowing exactly what was about to happen. Before Roy had even touched the ground, his wife's body jolted twice and then went limp over him.

Roy was in shock.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. It was as though he was watching everything happen from outside of his own body. He could see the blood pouring out of Riza's abdomen – the wound nestled tightly under the left side of her rib cage. There was also a wound on her left arm, the result of a second bullet shot in an attempt to still wound the Fuhrer. Both shots had been meant for him.

The crowd was in a panic and he could feel their usual team of bodyguards crowding around, attempting to put pressure on Riza's wound while also barking orders for an ambulance to be contacted. After the initial shock had worn off, Roy worked to secure her wounds, mumbling near her ear in an attempt to get a response. It was useless though, he received none.

They hadn't let him ride in the ambulance with her to the hospital, despite his own minor injuries. His scratches and bruises could be looked at later – all that mattered was that Riza received the help she deserved.

That was how he ended up in an eggshell white, Central Regional hospital room on a Friday afternoon. After Riza's emergency surgery, she had been transferred to Intensive Care for twenty-four hour observation. For the time being, she was being given sleep medication, so Roy had yet to hear his wife's voice since the events of the morning.

He wanted to be angry. Oh, he wanted to be angry. His men had already arrested the man who had fired the shots – a disgruntled Ishvalan whom had been forced to flee Ishval during the war. According to Havoc, the man had burns up the right side of his body – making it pretty obvious why he attempted to assassinate the Flame Alchemist.

Unfortunately, once again, Riza had reaped the consequences of his own actions.

"Chief?"

Roy turned sluggishly towards the voice, his movements slow as his exhaustion began to set in. Havoc was standing in the doorway of Riza's room – having gained clearance by the two bodyguards stationed at the door of her room. Roy was not taking any more chances, anyone who walked into her room was going to be screened before being allowed in.

The Fuhrer could tell by the look on his friend's face that he must have been quite a sight. He had ditched his jacket awhile back and was stripped down in his white button-down and military pants. There were splatters of blood on both articles of clothing, but Roy couldn't bring himself to leave his wife long enough to go wash it out.

While Roy might have looked bad, Riza surely looked ten time worse. Her usually shiny blonde hair had fallen out of its clip and was hanging limply over her shoulders, the light tips stained with the rusty red color of her own blood. She was breathing on her own – so he assumed that was a good sign – but still seeing all the tubes and wires attached to her caused him a significant amount of anxiety.

"Chief?" Havoc's voice brought him back, the man very familiar with his superior's self-loathing tendencies. "Rebecca wanted me to let you know that she's picking Lizzie up from daycare and that she can stay with us and the boys."

If Roy thought his guilt was bad before, it was nothing compared to now.

_He hadn't even thought of Elizabeth._

He had been so focused on Riza and her injuries, that he hadn't made any alternative plans to have his daughter picked up from the military daycare. He had kind of assumed Grumman would take care of it after learning of the incident, which it seemed he had. He must have been the one to ask Rebecca to pick up his great grandchild.

If Riza had been the one sitting by his bedside, she wouldn't have forgotten something like that. Riza was so much better at this parenting thing than he was.

"Thank you." Roy spoke, his voice thick with emotion. "If she gets to be too much, call my aunt."

"It's no problem at all." Havoc answered, honestly. The man made his way across the room to clap his superior on the shoulder. "Don't forget – we'll always have your back. Even if we slipped up this morning, we'll do everything in our power to help aide in Riza's recovery."

He said it so confidently, as though there was no doubt in his mind that she would be able to pull through. The doctors certainly thought she would. After being taken into emergency surgery for a ruptured spleen, the prognosis seemed to be grim. However, with the assistance of an Alkahestry specialist newly employed in the hospital, they had been able to repair the organ nicely.

The wound in her arm was nothing more than a graze, so that was good news. It had required a few stitches, but other than that, the only wound that had caused a significant amount of worry was the one in her gut.

Roy supposed he should be confident in her ability to recover – but it didn't help that every time something happened to her, it made him more and more fearful of losing her.

"Why did she jump in front of that bullet?"

"You know the answer to that." Havoc squeezed his shoulder, his eyes drifting back to the woman in bed. "She may be retired from the military, but she's still watching your back. To her, I don't think much has changed."

"Elizabeth should have changed everything." Roy insisted, bitterness evident in his tone. He hated that he felt so angry with her, but it didn't change the fact that what she had done had been rash. "Riza knows better than anyone how terrible it is to grow up without a mother."

"I don't think the thought even crossed her mind." Havoc said quietly, eyes softening as Riza let out a sigh before shifting on to her side. "She watched your back for so long that I'm sure it's second nature to her to protect you. Besides, Riza doesn't want her daughter growing up without a father, either. Those shots would have proven fatal if she had not knocked you out of the way."

Roy knew what he said was true – however, it did not make him feel any better.

* * *

The next morning brought more good news. After Riza's tests had come back normal and her vitals had stayed stable throughout the night, the nurses decided it would soon be time to wake her up. They cleaned up the areas around her stitches while explaining to Roy that they would get a better idea of how much pain medication she would need once she woke up.

This made Roy nervous. Riza had made several noises of discomfort throughout the night, but she had still not woken up. While everything may seem fine on paper, it wasn't going to be until she was conscious that they would see the true extent of damage. Roy dreaded the moment that his wife would have to return to him, only to feel the intense pain that the previous day had left behind.

He couldn't deny how eager he was to hear her voice, though.

Rebecca had stopped by – bringing both Riza and Roy a change of clothes. Sometimes Roy forgot how much affection the woman held for his wife, but it was moments like these when Riza was at her weakest, that he could truly see the bond between the two.

The woman had brushed past him without a word before making her way to the bed, dropping their bags in her wake. Rebecca immediately produced a hair tie from her pocket, gently ruffling the soft bangs on Riza's forehead. Within a minute, she had the woman's hair situated into a simple braid that hung over her right shoulder.

"They did a shit job of getting this blood out." Rebecca tsked, using her fingernail to scrape the crusted blood from the ends of her friend's hair. "I know she could care less what she looks like when she's in the hospital, but I'm sure it hasn't made it any easier on you."

Roy grunted in agreement from his place beside his wife's bed.

Rebecca gave him a critical once over before pointing to the room's single bathroom.

"Go get changed, Mustang." The woman commanded before returning her hands to her hips. "The last thing Riza needs to see when she wakes up is you covered in blood. I'll stay with her so you can freshen up."

Though he had not left her side for more than a few minutes all night, Roy knew Rebecca was right. His back ached as he stood from the chair, his state of exhaustion much too great at this point to bother with arguing against her command.

After changing into a new button down and some comfortable black pants, Roy re-entered the room. The entire change had taken him less than two minutes. Rebecca fought the urge to roll her eyes from her spot perched next to Riza on the bed.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. The machines that Riza was hooked up to continued to beep and buzz just as they had for the past twenty-four hours. Out in the hall, Roy could hear the two sergeants he had put on guard duty, talking with a nurse as she assisted a patient in the room across from them.

"Elizabeth's been asking for you."

Roy sighed, rubbing his eyes as a wave of tiredness hit him. "I know. Please just tell her we were called away for urgent business. I don't want her to get involved in this."

The Fuhrer could immediately tell from the look on Rebecca's face that something was wrong. He could feel his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as she twisted her mouth, as though trying to figure out exactly how to communicate her next words. Finally, she just came out with it.

"Actually, she already knows."

Now Roy was certain his heart was all the way in his feet. He felt like he was going to throw up. He could feel himself gripping the armrest of his chair, his knuckles going white with the strength of his grip.

"What?" Roy could hear himself ask through gritted teeth, his heartbeat pounding like a drum in his ears. "What do you mean she knows? How did she find out?"

Hearing the accusation in his tone, Rebecca gave him a glare from the other side of the bed. "Central Headquarters went berserk yesterday after Riza was shot. The workers in the daycare had the radio on when I arrived to pick her up yesterday, so she must of overheard everything on the news."

Roy groaned, his head falling into his palms. _Great – just great! Now his daughter was being affected by this entire mess!_

"She had a rough night last night." Rebecca continued softly, using her fingers to fluff up Riza's bangs once more, trying to keep her hands busy. "She kept on asking if Riza was okay and when she could see her and where her daddy was. We told her everything was fine, but she didn't believe us. Jean was having to rock her when I left to try and get her to calm down."

The image that painted in Roy's mind made him sick. His poor baby was hurting and he wasn't there to comfort her. It seemed he couldn't do anything right.

"I don't know what to do." Roy admitted quietly, staring at Riza's sleeping face as though it would give him the answer. "I don't want her to see her mother like this."

Rebecca gave him a sympathetic smile, probably the first one she had ever bothered to send his way. "Maybe not like this – but if Riza's recovery is going to be long, then it may be better to let her see her occasionally so she has confirmation that everything's alright."

Roy nodded, knowing that her suggestion was probably the best solution. He wanted to shield his daughter from the cruel realities of their jobs, but much like the time when she had discovered their burns, he knew that keeping the truth from her would probably hurt her more in the end.

"Thank you for watching her." Roy spoke earnestly, dark eyes never leaving his wife's face. He missed the shocked expression on Rebecca's own features at his gratitude. "Hopefully, tomorrow we can let her come see her. I want to see her too."

Rebecca smiled softly, nodding her head in agreement before turning back to her friend.

* * *

The process of taking Riza off sedatives was a horrible affair.

To Roy, there was nothing worse than seeing his wife in pain. They had done the same thing during their stay after the Promised Day – letting her sleep off the worst of it before gently bringing her back. However, that didn't make it any easier to watch a second time.

Two nurses were in the room when Riza began the waking process. First, it was a sharp hiss that was drawn in between her teeth. Then, it evolved into a quiet groan. Before long, her glassy amber eyes were opening, meeting the concerned gaze of her husband. Though she made eye contact with him – due to the pain meds – he could tell she wasn't truly _seeing_ them.

"Mrs. Mustang?" One of the nurses, Julia – if Roy remembered correctly – asked the woman as she gently patted her shoulder. Riza moaned and closed her eyes once more. "Mrs. Mustang, do you know where you are?"

Riza only moaned once again in response. Roy grabbed the hand laying limply by her side, squeezing it gently.

"Fuhrer Mustang," The other nurse, Patricia said, drawing his attention away from his wife's now scrunched up face. "Try and get her to respond. Her scans showed no head trauma, but we have to make sure she understands what's going on."

Roy nodded, leaning down close to his wife's ear.

"Riza," He spoke softly, his own hand still holding on to her own. "We just need to make sure you're alright."

He could feel her weakly respond to his squeeze, attempting to give him a squeeze back. Her eyes remained closed, but she did moan once more. He could tell she was trying to move her legs underneath the sheets, her mind not fully remembering all that had happened the day before.

She had been able to bend her leg by only a fraction, before it was falling back on to the bed, a hiss of pain escaping her lips. The movement had caused the stitches in her left side to catch and she was most certainly starting to feel the pain that seemed to be radiating there.

"Easy." Julia patted her shoulder once more, trying to calm her racing heart after the sudden onslaught of pain. "You have to be careful. You've been through a lot, so you need to take it slowly."

The nurses had shared with him that once Riza was awake and aware of her situation, she would be transferred over to the Recovery Unit. Upon being released from ICU, she would be allowed more than two guests at a time. That meant she would be allowed to see their daughter.

Knowing this, Roy decided to change tactics.

"Riza," He tried again, watching as the nurse took another syringe and reached over to one of the bags hanging on the IV pole. "You need to wake up so you can see Elizabeth."

This certainly had the mother reacting. Almost instantly, her glassy amber eyes were opening once more and searching for his own black pair. Once she met his gaze, he could see clear confusion in her expression.

"Elizabeth?" Riza asked, her words barely above a whisper. He could hear the slight rasp in her voice from lack of use. "Where is – ?"

Then suddenly as though it had all come rushing back to her, Riza realized where she was and why she was there.

"Roy!" She nearly jolted up in bed, the only thing keeping her in place being the hand of the nurse. Despite being restrained from completing the action, Riza still hissed in pain as the stitches in her side pulled once more. This had Roy reaching out for her other shoulder and gently pushing her back.

"Riza, you have to stay still." He reminded her, his thumb stroking soothing circles over the skin of her collarbone. "You were shot yesterday and went through emergency surgery."

"Yesterday?" Riza looked with bleary eyes to the window where the midday sun was flooding in. "I slept an entire day?"

"Yes ma'am." Patricia answered for him, retrieving a clipboard from the side table. "After your surgery, the doctors wanted you to sleep off the most painful part of your recovery. Unfortunately, we had to wake you in order to determine how much pain medication you actually need."

Riza nodded, familiar with the spiel. She had been in the hospital enough during her time in the military to know basic protocol. Doctors knew better than to administer heavy duty pain medications for long periods of time, especially when it came to soldiers. With how much trauma they had bubbling under the surface, they tended to become easily addicted to the pain killers they were given during treatment.

Riza had never become dependent on painkillers – however, she had had them enough to become somewhat immune to them. That immunity was probably the reason both her arm and her side were throbbing so badly right now.

"On a scale of 1-10 where is your pain at right now?" Patrica asked, her pen flying over the clipboard as she wrote down a few notes ahead of Riza's answer. "Please, don't feel the need to be brave in front of us – you can answer honestly."

Roy squeezed her hand in a show of support.

"A six." She answered honestly, the burning underneath her ribcage becoming more severe as time ticked on. While the slice in her neck had certainly hurt worse than a bullet, the pain she was feeling now was still relatively intense. "It's getting worse though as time goes on."

"That's normal." Julia assured her, squeezing her shoulder once more before turning to the tray behind her. She picked up a syringe with a clear liquid and administered it into one of Riza's IV bags. "This should take the edge off and give us a better idea of how much you'll need from here on out."

The liquid coursed through the IV and into the injured woman's veins. Within moments, the crease in her brow had lessened as the pain in her side dulled to a manageable ache. Roy gave his own sigh of relief as he felt her body relax under his touch.

The nurses continued to monitor her for a few minutes, checking her vitals and making sure that there were no unusual dips or spikes. Once they were satisfied, they took their leave, telling the couple that the surgeon would be arriving soon to sign Riza off for transfer to the Recovery Unit.

After the nurses left, the room was silent save for the beeps coming from the monitors. Roy returned to his seat next to the bed, scooting close enough so that he could continue to hold his wife's hand. Riza shut her eyes, the residual tiredness from the medication still lingering in her system.

"Why?"

Amber eyes found his own, the crease in her brow deepening at his question. "Why what?"

"Why did you jump in front of me, Riza?" Roy's voice shook with emotion, all the pain and suffering he had gone through making its way to the surface. His grip on her hand tightened as he learned forward in his chair, its legs squeaking in protest. "That's not your job anymore."

Riza gave him a sideways look – a wry grin finding its way to her features. "It will always be my job to protect you, Roy. No matter what."

"Riza, it isn't just the two of us anymore – we have to think of Elizabeth," He reasoned, shifting closer, both of his hands now cradling her fingers. He tried his best to communicate his own desperation in this action. "You know better than anyone what it feels like to grow up without a mother. You can't put yourself in these types of situations. You need to let our guards do their duty."

"They didn't notice." Riza's voice was hoarse from lack of use – however, he could still hear the determination behind her words. "They didn't see the gun – _but I did._ I will not stand by while you get assassinated. Elizabeth shouldn't have to grow up without a father, either."

"Riza, I couldn't do this alone. I couldn't go on without you."

"You would have to." Despite her weak grasp, she wrapped her fingers around his own and gave them a tight squeeze. "You are too important to this country. You would have to go on – for Amestris and for Elizabeth."

This was not a new argument for them – in fact, it came up more often than Roy cared to admit. Though Riza had chosen to act as an active First Lady, she still saw his worth as more than her own. He supposed that, to the world, he was more of an asset to them – but what they didn't know was that, behind the scenes, they had Riza to thank for everything. She was his guiding light – his moral compass – and without her, he wasn't sure what he would do.

She was necessary. She needed to know that.

"We're a team." Roy finally said, his dark eyes boring into her's. In this look, he tried to communicate all the pain and exhaustion he had experienced in the past twenty-four hours. "One does not work without the other."

"If I hadn't jumped in front of you – you would have died."

"Maybe," Roy reasoned, the corners of his lips rising to form a small, ironic grin. "But I've survived worse. It still doesn't give you the right to take bullets meant for me."

"If we're a team, then those bullets were also meant for me."

Roy barked out a laugh, though there was no humor behind it. This woman was impossibly stubborn, but it was one of the things he loved most about her.

* * *

Riza was transferred to the Recovery Unit soon after her surgeon had come in and checked her stitches. Everything seemed to be healing up nicely and so far, she was free of infection. All her vitals had been stable since surgery, so her team of doctors felt like she was in the clear.

Despite her improved condition though, they still felt it was necessary to keep her in the hospital for several days of observation. The Alkahestry Specialist had mentioned that she would like to continue her treatments for at least four days before allowing Riza to go home. Although her spleen seemed to be working properly, the specialist wanted to monitor its healing through her Xingese alchemy.

Riza's pain fluctuated over the next twenty-four hours after transfer. It took them awhile to create an appropriate cocktail of painkillers, but once they had it all figured out, Riza was able to rest comfortably for six hours at a time. Both her and Roy had been able to get a good night's rest and Riza had even felt well enough to change into a pair of her own pajamas.

Of course, Roy had to assist her and they had to pause several times due to her stitches pulling, but she was able to successfully get the white cotton clothes on before falling back on the bed, exhausted from the effort. She didn't say anything, but Roy knew she had chosen to change out of fear that Elizabeth would be upset seeing her in hospital garb.

Roy had called the Havoc's this morning to let them know that Riza's condition continued to get better. He was disappointed to hear that, once again, Elizabeth had had a rough night and slept very little. According to Jean, she had been asking repeatedly about her mother and father and why they weren't coming to see her. Roy's heart ached at the thought of her tears. He had wanted to call and talk to her, but he feared she would demand to see her mother and everyone knew he couldn't say no to his daughter.

It was decided that Rebecca would bring the girl by later in the afternoon, closer to dinnertime. Havoc, having taken his paperwork home with him for the remainder of the weekend, was going to stay and watch the boys. Roy promised himself that after all this was over – he and Riza would offer up to watch the Havoc boys for a weekend to give Jean and Rebecca a well-deserved reprieve.

Riza was so excited to see her daughter that she had been unable to nap during the day. While it had only been about forty-eight hours since she had last seen her daughter, there was something about a near death experience that made you want to hold your child a little bit closer than before.

Once the afternoon rolled around, Riza was very adamant that her pain medications be delivered promptly so that she would be in the best state when her daughter finally arrived. She even had Roy help sponge her off, to get off the excess blood left behind from the incident – a situation that Roy _thoroughly_ enjoyed.

"I guess I'm returning the favor now." He had teased, using the sponge to wipe the delicate skin of her neck. There was still crusted blood there from her arm wound. "How many times did you have to sponge me when I was in the hospital?"

Riza rolled her eyes at his comment, but gave him a small smile as he dipped the sponge back into the bucket. "Too many times to count."

Once she was re-situated in bed with her pain medications administered, Roy gave the Havoc's a quick call to let them know that they were ready to see Elizabeth. The short wait they had to endure to see their daughter felt like it lasted an eternity. While Roy took to pacing for the time being, Riza attempted to read through one of the books Rebecca had brought with her clothes. It was a futile effort though.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, much too timid to have been one of the doctors who had been coming and visiting them. Riza sat up a little taller in bed while Roy paused in his pacing, standing directly in front of the room's lone window.

A tiny face peaked out from behind the wood of the door, a smiling Rebecca grinning and encouraging the little girl to keep pushing forward. Despite her honorary aunt's gentle prodding, Elizabeth stalled in the doorway, not quite sure how to proceed.

Roy's heart constricted at the sight of his daughter. Her dark hair was braided in a way that matched her mother's, the dark bangs that hung over her eyebrows brushed and straightened to perfection. But even this could not hide the worrisome pallor of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes. Even her ruffled white dress – a new one that her aunt and uncle must have bought her – was wrinkled from being held by Rebecca on their way to the hospital.

Evidently, his poor daughter was having just as hard of a time as they were these past few days.

"Hi Elizabeth," Riza called gently from the bed, her face lighting up with a smile at the sight of her child. Although her mother looked happy to see her, Elizabeth was still uncertain. She looked up at her aunt, her wide eyes asking for direction.

"Go on," Rebecca gently patted the girl's back, urging her forward. "Go see your mama and daddy. They've been waiting for you."

Seeing her father standing in his normal clothes was a familiar sight, more familiar than seeing her mother laying in a hospital bed anyways. With one more glance back at her aunt, her little sandaled feet began their trek against the tiled floor. In response to her actions, Roy squatted down and opened his arms to receive her.

"Hi Lizzy," He murmured affectionately. At his gentle greeting, the girl rushed into his arms. Roy caught her easily and hugged her tightly to his chest. A pair of little arms wound around his neck as he lifted her up off the ground, holding her as close as possible. _God, had he missed her._

"Daddy!"

Her sweet voice almost brought tears to Roy's eyes. There was so much relief in that one word. It spoke of the days of longing where all she had desired was to see them. They had traveled before without her, but never under such severe circumstances. Roy was going to have to have a word with the daycare workers at Headquarters about letting the children listen to the radio.

Suddenly, Elizabeth was pulling away from his neck, her gaze level with his own. Though she hadn't been crying when she walked in, she certainly was now.

"Is Mama hurt?" The girl asked, her eyes already puffy. Roy adjusted his grip, using his fingers to wipe a few stray tears from her cheeks. "They said Mama was hurt."

"Shhh," He soothed the child as her tears continued to fall, he put his hand on the back of her head and drew her into his embrace. "Everything's okay, Lizzie. Mama's fine. She's been so excited to see you."

His eyes met with Riza's as she gestured for him to come closer. The Fuhrer bounced his daughter gently as he made his way over to the side of the bed where Riza was reaching out for the distraught girl. Roy carefully placed Elizabeth into her mother's arms, trying his best to avoid jostling the upper portion of his wife's left arm. If the transfer hurt, she gave no indication as she cradled the girl against her un-injured side.

"Mama?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at the woman next to her. Her mother wrapped her arm snugly around the small of her back and pulled her in even closer.

"I've missed you so much." Riza spoke softly, using her hand to wipe the tears from her daughter's face. Elizabeth eyed the IV's that were stuck in her mother's hand wearily. "I was waiting for you to come visit me."

Elizabeth didn't say anything in response, instead looking behind her at the monitors next to her mother's bed. In her four years of life, she had never stepped foot in a hospital. All of the equipment surrounding them was completely foreign to her. Roy pulled his chair up to the bed to get closer to his wife and daughter, watching as Rebecca chose to exit the room and speak with the guards outside.

Finally, Elizabeth's eyes drifted back to her mother's. She still looked uncertain, but at least she wasn't crying.

At that moment, Dr. Feng walked through the door with a clipboard in hand. The Xingese native known as an Alkahestry Specialist smiled from beneath her mask, her long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. She couldn't have been more than twenty-seven or twenty-eight years old with such a young set of features.

"Hello Mrs. Mustang!" The woman greeted cheerfully, noticing the small girl sitting next to her. "Is this the daughter you've been talking about?"

Riza smiled down at Elizabeth as the girl's face lit up, now knowing her mother hand been speaking of her. "Yes – this is Elizabeth."

"Hi Elizabeth!" Dr. Feng walked over to the left side of the bed, opposite where the young child was seated. "Have you ever gotten to see Alkahestry at work?"

Elizabeth's face scrunched up in confusion at the woman's use of the word, a crinkle appearing on the bridge of her nose. She directed her curious gaze to her father, who was smiling down at her.

"Alkahestry?" Elizabeth asked, tripping over the 'es', making it sound as though she had said 'alkahistory'. "Like alchemy?"

"Kind of," Roy placed his hand on her tiny shoulder, giving it a squeeze. At her young age, she already knew quite a bit about alchemy, having the "Flame Alchemist" as a father and the younger Elric children as playmates. It made him proud. "It's not like my alchemy. This kind of alchemy is used to heal."

"Like a doctor?" The girl asked for clarification, looking back at the woman in scrubs. She gave a bright smile from below her mask, nodding her head encouragingly.

"Yes! That's why they call me Dr. Feng!" She pointed at her name tag, where the words were proudly displayed along with her specialty. "I helped make your mother feel better and I've been checking in on her ever since. Do you want to watch me work?"

Roy wasn't so sure that was a good idea, especially after Elizabeth's emotional reaction to seeing their scars only a few months prior. However, the child nodded excitedly, shifting to sit forward on her knees. Riza brushed back her hair affectionately, the attentive look on her face reminding the mother of the young girl's father.

Dr. Feng put on a pair of gloves before unbuttoning Riza's nightshirt. Once the stitched-up wound was exposed, both mother and father watched their daughter's face closely for some sort of reaction. The crease between her brows deepened in worry, but the sight didn't send her into another round of tears, her curiosity far greater than her fear.

The doctor removed the protective dressing over the wound, chatting with Riza about the pain. She was happy to hear that it had gotten a bit more bearable and that she had been able to sponge off earlier in the day. According to the specialist, her recovery was right on track and she shouldn't have to be in the hospital for any longer than possibly three or four more days. This was good news indeed.

Elizabeth watched as the woman took a funny brown liquid and drew a transmutation circle over the area under her mother's left breast. Once the circle was set, Dr. Feng pressed her hands to the woman's abdomen and the liquid began to glow. Elizabeth's attention was so focused on the woman's ministrations that she didn't notice the wince on her mother's face once the circle was activated.

The young girl watched in fascination as the glow dimmed and her mother's body relaxed – the healing arts promoting the growth of new tissue around the tender organ.

"Wow," Elizabeth said in wonder, her black eyes wide as she reached out with a finger to gently touch the residue left on her mother's stomach. Riza carefully guided her daughter's hand to an area that wasn't so tender and allowed her to feel the warmth of her flesh. "Cool!"

Dr. Feng laughed at the child's enthusiasm, disposing her gloves in the waste bin at the side of the bed. "It is pretty cool, isn't it? It makes saving lives kind of fun."

Those words had Elizabeth's eyes widening once more. "You save lives?"

Riza smiled down at her daughter, pushing her dark bangs back from her forehead. "She saved my life the other day when I first came here. Without her, I probably wouldn't have survived."

Elizabeth's face turned sad for a moment, her lower lip jutting forward in a pout. Roy feared she was going to start crying again, until she shook her head to get rid of the frown and instead turned to smile up at the doctor.

"You're like a hero!" The young girl proclaimed excitedly, leaning forward on her knees and bringing her fists to her chest. "I want to be hero!"

This shocked Roy. While his daughter certainly knew a lot more about alchemy than the average child her age, she had never shown much of an interest in it. She had been impressed by his show of skills from time to time, but beyond that, she wasn't terribly inclined towards things like fire. It seemed like her interests went in another direction – healing.

At the child's words, Dr. Feng was laughing once more, placing a warm hand on the girl's head. "You can be, Miss Elizabeth. All you have to do is study hard…"

"Study hard." Elizabeth nodded vigorously – a look of determination on her features.

"…and always listen to your mom and dad…"

"I always do! I'm a good listener!"

"….and have a healer's heart!"

With that, Dr. Feng tapped Elizabeth's chest, right over where her heart would be. Almost in awe, Elizabeth placed her hands over the area, her eyes wide with wonder.

Long after the doctor had taken her leave, Elizabeth chattered on and on about the scene she had witnessed. Even after Riza's pain medications started to wear off, the woman didn't have the heart to tell her child that it was probably time to go. They had expected Elizabeth to be emotional and upset at the sight of her mother in a hospital bed – and she had been – but it seemed that her experience with Alkahestry had replaced her fear and sadness with a new-found excitement.

Roy watched from his chair beside the bed as the two most important ladies in his life chatted about doctors and hospitals and Alkahestry and about a certain ponytailed girl who had once saved Riza's life. The pure joy on Elizabeth's face and the sweet affection on Riza's had the man smiling as he leaned back in his seat.

_Who would have ever thought his daughter would be fascinated by Alkahestry?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wouldn't tell anyone just yet." The doctor advised her in a gentle tone, seeing the pallor of her skin. The older woman put a hand on her knee in what she assumed was an attempt at a comforting gesture. "Pregnancies at this age rarely make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea popped into my head wayyyyy before the events of the first chapter did - however, I held out on writing this one down! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

"Mama!" Elizabeth shouted as she bounced excitedly down the steps of the daycare. Riza could feel her heart clench as she watched her daughter's delicate sandals slide haphazardly on her feet, the mother fearing the young girl would trip if she didn't slow down in those shoes. However, Elizabeth made it safely to the ground.

Riza breathed a sigh, glad to have her daughter in front of her once again. She had certainly missed the sweet child.

"Elizabeth, you have to be careful." The woman crouched down to meet her daughter's gaze, using a hand to push an errant strand of black hair behind her ear. "We don't run down stairs. You know that you aren't allowed to do that in the house, either."

With Elizabeth's normally demure nature, Riza thought the girl would quiet after being chastised, but that was not the case. Instead of flashing a pout – reminiscent of her father's – Elizabeth smiled even brighter.

"I'm sorry, Mama!" She chirped, bouncing up on the balls of her feet, tiny hands gripping the straps of her little pink backpack. "I'm excited! Miss Helen is so pretty!"

Having met the young girl's new teacher less than a month back, Riza nodded her head in agreement. She grabbed the little girl's hand as they made their way back home. The five-year-old could barely contain her excitement as she talked animatedly about her day.

It had been a hard decision for her and Roy to enroll their daughter into an educational daycare separate from Central Headquarters. Both had always had a certain peace of mind knowing that their sweet girl was being taken care of just a few floors down, but life inevitably had to keep moving forward and Riza was learning that the hard way.

Two weeks after they had decided to allow their child to attend Central Children's Daycare, Riza had received some startling news.

She was pregnant at forty-one years of age.

The doctor had been shocked – she had been shocked – but it shouldn't have been much of a surprise. Due to their age, she and Roy hadn't bothered with any form of protection in the last year. It had taken them awhile to fall pregnant with Elizabeth, so they felt they had no real reason to worry at this stage in their life. Turns out, they were wrong.

Once Riza started feeling ill, the thought never even crossed her mind. The sickness in this pregnancy spanned the whole day, whereas with Elizabeth, she had only had it in the morning. Roy had guessed she had the flu and insisted she visit the doctor, which after a full week of vomiting daily, she finally agreed to.

That's when they received the news.

Riza had been numb – a familiar rushing in her ears blocking out the words of her physician. She could hardly believe what she had just been told. As her doctor listed out the possible risks for her falling pregnant at such a mature age, Riza could feel herself getting more and more nauseous at the thought of it.

"I wouldn't tell anyone just yet." The doctor advised her in a gentle tone, seeing the pallor of her skin. The older woman put a hand on her knee in what she assumed was an attempt at a comforting gesture. "Pregnancies at this age rarely make it."

_Would she even have a child at the end of this?_

Roy had been over the moon – disregarding all the risks that came along with the unplanned pregnancy. Just as he had been for her pregnancy with Elizabeth, the moment he knew, he became her second shadow. It was annoying, more so than the first go around, but when she caught glimpses of the worried look in his eye, she let him do as he pleased.

Riza watched as Elizabeth very nearly skipped down the sidewalk, going on and on about how Miss Helen's father worked in the hospital and how she had thought it was amazing that Elizabeth wanted to work in the same place. The man didn't practice Alkahestry but apparently Elizabeth's teacher had been impressed that the little girl knew what it was.

"I told her about Mama!" Elizabeth pointed at the woman holding her hand, her grammar and sentence structure not as great as it would be in a few years, but still Riza understood. "I told her about the accident."

The First Lady nodded her head, smiling down at the girl. When the child's attention strayed from her though, she couldn't help the slight frown that made its way to her features.

She still didn't know what to think of the young girl's interest in alchemy.

Riza should have known it would happen sooner or later, given the lineage she came from. Not only was Elizabeth's father a renowned alchemist, but her grandfather had been as well. In some strange way, alchemy must run in their blood. It had certainly skipped over Riza, the woman never caring much for the science, but from the moment she watched her daughter's eyes light up at the doctor's ministrations, she knew Elizabeth had been bit hard by the 'alchemy bug'.

Her and Roy had not discussed it much since they knew children at this age were subject to change. Elizabeth's favorite color changed near weekly, so who's to say this wouldn't change as well. She could end up completely detesting alchemy by the time she hit her teens.

Riza seriously doubted it though.

"Mama?" The girl tugged on her mother's hand, fighting for her attention. Beside them, on the road, a car breezed past, breaking Riza from her thoughts. She pulled the child in tighter, hugging her to her side.

"I'm listening, Elizabeth."

The golden tones of the setting sun fell over her daughter's small features. Riza could see the worry behind the crease in the girl's brow and the pout forming on her pink lips.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked softly, excitement forgotten. Riza's heart clenched once more at her daughter's distraught look. She could hear a slight shaking in her voice, signaling that tears were not far off.

Sometimes she forgot how in tune her daughter was to the emotions around her. If anyone's demeanor changed in even the slightest way, Elizabeth would pick up on it. She was very sensitive to her environment, and though he would never admit it, Riza felt like that was something she had inherited from her father. Both were highly emotional people, just in different ways.

Diffusing the situation, Riza crouched down on the sidewalk, ignoring the looks of the pedestrians walking past them, and grabbed her daughter in an affectionate hug. The girl gratefully returned the gesture.

Snuggling her face into her mother's neck, Elizabeth whispered worriedly. "Is it my baby sister?"

Riza sighed at the question, picking the girl up off her feet and placing her on her hip.

"No, Elizabeth – it's not the baby."

She hadn't wanted to tell her daughter of her condition until she was at least five months into the pregnancy. Her doctor had told her to be cautious for a minimum of twelve weeks, but to take great precaution even after that. Knowing how emotional Elizabeth was, Riza didn't want her child to have to go through the heartbreak of losing a sibling if that's how it all ended.

Roy had agreed – but subconsciously, Elizabeth hadn't.

Their daughter was smart. While her words and grammar were still those of a young child, her emotional intelligence was far beyond her years. She could tell something was wrong with her mother. No matter how many times Riza tried to convince her that she had a stomach bug and was just feeling under the weather, the girl wouldn't buy it.

The situation had gotten so bad that Elizabeth had taken to joining her and Roy in their bed almost nightly. This confused both her parents as Elizabeth had never had much trouble sleeping on her own and rarely caused a fuss at night. When asked why she was fearful of sleeping in her own room, she had asked a question that absolutely broke Riza's heart.

" _Is Mama dying?"_

She had said it with tears in her eyes, lip wobbling as she curled into her mother's side and shoved her face roughly into her neck. Her behavior had worried her parents so much, that they decided to break their silence on the subject, sharing with Elizabeth that in less than seven months, she would become a big sister.

After that, Elizabeth had no problem sleeping in her room once again.

Now, five months into her pregnancy, Riza was feeling better about things. Elizabeth had enjoyed her first day at her new daycare, the morning sickness was gone, Roy was working on drafting up a new trade policy with Aerugo, things were looking up.

As they sat at dinner that night, Riza watching Roy listen raptly to their daughter's rehashing of her day, the woman couldn't help but think to herself that nothing could ruin this moment in her life.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

Barely in to her sixth month of pregnancy, Riza retrieved her daughter from school and noticed an immediate difference in the girl's usual happy demeanor.

"Elizabeth?" Riza had asked as they began their walk home. She waved at the little elderly woman who sat on her doorstep, greeting the children as they were released from 'school'. Riza looked down and noticed that Elizabeth hadn't even bothered to raise her hand. Something must have happened, that wasn't like her daughter at all. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

The girl was strangely silent, her dark eyes staring at the sidewalk in front of her. Knowing these kind of situations were only made worse by prying, Riza decided to let her decide when she was going to come forward with what was bothering her.

By the time they reached their home, Elizabeth still had not said a word. Looking back at the two guards who accompanied her everyday on her walk – something she had only agreed to due to her pregnancy – she could see they were just as confused by the young child's behavior as she was. They were used to watching the mother struggle to curb the young girl's excitement and now today she had barely bothered to even look up.

More surprising was Elizabeth's reaction when she walked through the door.

It was evening, so Roy was already home for the afternoon. Knowing that Riza's feet had been bothering her, he had offered to start dinner for her so she wouldn't have to stand for long. Hearing his two favorite girls enter the hall, Roy turned the stove down to simmer before poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Hi Lizzie." The Fuhrer called, gifting the child with a sweet smile. Riza knew he still missed having their daughter at Headquarters, the man having made it a habit to visit her every day on his lunch break – however, he had been happy to see how much fun his daughter was having learning at her new daycare. He loved getting to hear about her day. "Did you enjoy daycare today?"

Elizabeth's brows drew inward, her expression growing darker as she continued to stare at the ground in front of her. Riza, still holding her hand, shared an uncertain look with Roy. Neither adult knew exactly what had gotten into their daughter.

Without another word, Elizabeth let go of her mother's hand, trudging up the stairs to her room with her backpack still over her shoulders. Roy couldn't hide his surprise as the sound of their daughter slamming her door echoed through the hall. Riza's face wasn't much different than his own.

"What happened?" There was a certain fire in the man's eyes that the woman recognized far too well. It was the same look he got whenever something – or someone – threatened anyone who was of great importance to him. "Did something happen at the daycare?"

"I don't know." Riza answered truthfully. She moved to free herself from her outer coat, the days getting chillier, but her husband beat her to it. She could feel the tension in his hands as he slid the fabric from her shoulders. "She pouted the whole way home."

Roy's brow furrowed, much in the way their daughter's had. Despite her worry, Riza couldn't help the soft laugh that erupted from her lips.

"She reminds me of someone else I know."

The comment had Roy rolling his eyes as he placed her coat on the rack. When he turned back around, his face softened. Riza imagined it was because his gaze had fallen squarely on her swollen stomach.

"Maybe this one will be more like you." Roy sighed, placing a gentle hand on the crest of her belly. The baby had been moving, but he had yet to feel it. Riza placed her own hand on top of his. "I don't think I could handle another 'me'."

Riza laughed at his lament, squeezing his fingers. "Imagine how I feel!"

"I know." Roy smirked, his thumb rubbing a circle above her belly. "I thank whoever will listen daily that I have you in my life."

Riza gave him another smile before turning towards the kitchen, determined to help him finish dinner. She knew he would argue, saying that he could finish it on his own, but she actually enjoyed the act of getting to cook with him. It gave them some time to talk – alone.

Well, as alone as two people could be with two guards always standing just outside their door.

"She's a very well-behaved child." Riza reminded him, lifting her apron over her head. She reached behind her to tie the strings, but Roy beat her to it. Lifting her hair, she continued as he tied the garment securely around her. "We could have ended up with children like the Havoc boys. Then you would have a little more to worry about than just a few grey hairs."

Roy snorted at the comment. "Poor Havoc and Rebecca. I don't know how they survived all these years."

He kissed the back of her neck as he finished, reaching around her to turn the dial of the burner up once again. Riza leaned back as he brought his other arm to wrap around her. Blame it on her pregnancy hormones, but she found herself craving her husband's touch more and more throughout the day. Roy didn't seem to mind at all – in fact, he was quite happy about it.

"I am worried." Riza admitted, leaning her head back on his shoulder. She could feel him tense at the remembrance of his daughter's sour mood. "I've never seen her so upset after daycare. I hope the kids aren't causing her any trouble."

Roy pursed his lips, trying hard to push down thoughts of showing up to her 'school' to teach said "bullies" a lesson. "I hope so too – for their sake, of course."

Riza rolled her eyes and swatted at his thigh. Roy knew better though; the woman was just as protective of their child as he was.

"Maybe she got in trouble with her teacher?" Riza proposed, giving him a sideways glance. Her amber eyes locked with his own, worry evident in her gaze. "You know how upset she gets when she's in trouble."

"Miss Helen's gone…"

The two adults separated at the sound of their daughter's voice. Turning around they saw her standing in the doorway, the evening sun that poured through the window, illuminating the wet trails that kissed the skin of her cheeks. Already she had changed into pajamas, the shirt not matching the pants, but the little girl too upset to care.

The sight broke her parents' hearts.

"Lizzie," Roy murmured gently, making his way to the now trembling girl. Riza stayed by the stove to keep an eye on their dinner – her mind, however, was with her daughter. The mother watched as Roy scooped the girl up and into his arms, cradling her close to his chest.

With her father holding her like a baby, Elizabeth's composure broke. Wrapping her small arms around the man's neck, the young girl buried her warm face into the shoulder of his button-down. A few moments later, choking sobs could be heard.

There was a stricken look on Roy's face as he patted the distraught child's back, sharing a concerned look with Riza. "Lizzie, I'm sorry Miss Helen is gone."

Turning the burner down to simmer once more, Riza chose to join her husband and child in the doorway of the kitchen.

"She didn't say goodbye!" Elizabeth very nearly wailed, her voice shaking as she turned her dark eyes towards her father, the pain evident in their depths. "She left. She left."

Riza raised her hand and rested it over her husband's on their daughter's back. Roy had already started bouncing the girl, attempting to get her to calm down. Riza could see he was at a loss for words, so she decided to step in.

"I bet she had a good reason for leaving." Riza's hand slipped from Roy's to run through her daughter's dark locks. Her hair was getting so long now that it was almost past the middle of her back. It was tangled from the fit the child had probably just thrown in her room moments before. "The good thing is that you'll get a new teacher who will be just as special."

At her mother's words, Elizabeth's face returned to her father's shoulder and the sobs began again. Roy's eyes widened at her response.

"Hey…" The man mumbled into her ear, continuing to bounce as her trembling returned with vigor. Riza removed her hand from the girl's hair, which was then replaced with Roy's. His fingers gently held the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into her skin. "Lizzie, you need to calm down. You'll love your new teacher just as much."

"She…She…" Elizabeth tried to say, but her sobs were causing her to shake too much. Roy waited as she caught her breath, still shushing her between bounces. "She don't like me."

The adults were too surprised by her words to bother correcting their child's grammar. They shared a look of disbelief before their gazes fell back to their daughter.

Their sweet, sensitive, _perfect_ , daughter. The thought of anyone taking issue with the small child was truly a foreign concept to them. Surely, Elizabeth had misinterpreted something.

"Elizabeth," Riza stepped around Roy, meeting the eyes of her daughter over the curve of his shoulder. The girl's eyes were bloodshot and clear liquid still sat in pools at the bottom of her lids. If Riza wasn't careful, her pregnancy hormones were going to send her into a round of tears as well. "What are you talking about? There's no way your teacher couldn't like you."

Knowing the girl was as well-behaved as they came, and that the Havoc boys had all come out of that school unscathed and liked by each of their teachers, Roy had to agree with his wife. He nodded in a show of support for the statement, pressing a gentle hand to the head of his daughter.

Their agreeance did very little to calm Elizabeth's fears. While her breathing was no longer labored – a new set of tears fell down her cheeks. Propping her chin on her father's shoulder, the girl gazed at her mother sadly with big, black eyes.

"Trouble."

The one word had Riza sighing in relief, her earlier theory proven correct. Now knowing the reason behind the young girl's mood, the mother found herself bestowing a gentle smile on the child. Noticing the release of tension in Roy's shoulders, she could tell he was relieved as well.

"There's no reason to get so worked up over something like that." Riza brushed the bangs back from the girl's face, their tips wet from the earlier round of tears. "That doesn't mean your teacher doesn't like you. If you apologized for what you did, then I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

Rather than giving her mother a smile in return, the furrow in Elizabeth's brow returned. Her arms tightened around Roy's neck, drawing herself closer to the chest of her father.

"I didn't do it."

Riza was surprised by this, Elizabeth not normally the one to strike up a defense. Their child was honest to a fault and was rarely able to get away with anything. The Havoc boys once teased that she was a notorious squealer whenever they would try and put their crazy plans in to action.

That's why her denial in this situation was so unusual.

"What do you mean, Lizzie?" Roy asked, turning his head so he could see his daughter's expression. His hand was still on her back, the warmth meant to encourage her to put her trust in him and reveal what was bothering her. "What did you get in trouble for?"

The furrow in her brows deepened, the tears forming in the lower portion of her eyes once more. "Stealing."

To say the two parents were surprised was an understatement.

"Stealing?" Riza asked for clarification. Elizabeth whimpered, nodding her head and hiding her eyes in her father's shoulder. "What did she say you stole?"

"Paper," Elizabeth mumbled, the words muffled by the fabric of Roy's shirt. The man ran his fingers through her hair, encouraging her to say more. "Timothy's paper."

"Did you take it?" The girl's mother asked, shifting closer to her husband and daughter. At her words, Elizabeth shook her head vehemently, looking up at her mother.

"No," Elizabeth answered honestly. Riza could see the genuine hurt in the young girl's eyes at the accusation. "I promise."

Roy patted the girl's back. "We believe you, Lizzie."

Riza nodded her head to show her support for her husband's statement. "We know you wouldn't steal. Your teacher doesn't know you that well, so it was probably a misunderstanding."

Elizabeth looked unconvinced, but nodded nonetheless.

After the discussion, the family went back to preparing dinner, Roy allowing their daughter to assist him in stirring the stew that sat on the stove. As Riza watched her husband and daughter make dinner, she couldn't shake the strange feeling that was nestled in her belly. She tried to brush off the interaction as a fluke, one that wouldn't be repeated in the future.

However, something told her this wasn't the last time her daughter would come home in tears over the actions of her new teacher.

* * *

Roy walked Elizabeth to daycare the next morning.

It was their daily ritual, since Riza usually finished her duties earlier in the afternoon and was able to do pickup. Besides, with Riza now pregnant, the woman tended to oversleep more often than naught in the mornings, making Roy the obvious choice as Elizabeth's chauffeur for drop-off.

The girl was quiet, gripping his hand tightly as they made their way down the sidewalk. The street was bustling with cars, the citizens of Central speeding down the pavement. There were a few honks and waves, all directed at the Fuhrer, which he gladly returned with a smile. However, once the act was over, his mouth would fall back into a frown as he watched his daughter stare glumly at the laces of her shoes.

Roy remained silent for the entirety of their journey. He knew that when he was down, the last thing he wanted was for people to try and cheer him up. Elizabeth would see, after attending school, that things were different from yesterday. That was the only thing at this point that could possibly raise her spirits.

With his two standard bodyguards behind them, Roy approached the small, white building that was the Central Children's Daycare. Already, there were many parents in the schoolyard, kissing their children goodbye and wishing them a good day at school. A few of the children waved at Elizabeth, to which she raised a tentative hand in response.

Roy smiled. His girl was still in there; she was just a little nervous.

Crouching down to her level, Roy adjusted the straps of her pink backpack over the shoulders of her lavender dress. "It's going to be fine, Lizzie."

His words were meant to be encouraging, but Elizabeth's frown grew. Her dark eyes peered resolutely at the ground in front of her, refusing to look up into the gentle eyes of her father. Knowing that there was little he could say to comfort the girl, he ruffled her hair before standing up, about ready to take his leave.

That's when he noticed something – or someone – from the corner of his eye.

Standing on the porch of the daycare, the door wide open for the children to make their way inside, stood a young woman. It wasn't the button-down or pencil skirt that caught the Fuhrer's attention, it was the piercing gaze and hateful expression.

With eyes as red as blood and hair as white as snow, it was obvious the woman was Ishvalan.

"That's Miss Abra."

The whisper came from behind his leg, Elizabeth having angled herself to hide behind him at the sight of her teacher. With those words, Roy could feel the bile rising in his throat.

_Surely, this woman wasn't taking her hatred for him out on his child._

The bell rang out to signal the start of the 'school' day. The other children began filtering in, but Roy could feel Elizabeth's grip tighten on his military blues. Ignoring the eyes he could still feel boring into him, he patted her head in encouragement, trying not to allow himself to fear the worst. Elizabeth could usually pick up on emotions, so if he acted nervous, she would feel that way as well.

One of the other little girl's in her class, came bouncing over, blonde curls flying behind her as she excitedly grabbed for Elizabeth's hand. After sharing a look with her father, she allowed the other child to pull her away and into the school building.

Once all the children were inside, the young Miss Abra glanced once more at the Fuhrer, before following suit behind her students.

' _Now this_ …' Roy thought to himself, slowly turning away from the building to rejoin his bodyguards. The men nodded at the Fuhrer as he once more took the lead. '… _could potentially be a problem_.'

That thought was the one he brought up with Riza that night as they lounged in bed. While he had told his wife upon arrival at Headquarters about catching a glimpse of Elizabeth's new teacher, he hadn't mentioned her Ishvalan heritage. Once Riza knew of this tidbit of information, her worry mirrored his.

Elizabeth hadn't been upset when her mother had picked her up from school – however, she hadn't been happy either. When asked if she had gotten in trouble again, the girl responded with a quiet 'no', but Riza could tell there was something else bothering her. Given her susceptibility to other's emotions, Riza now theorized that the young girl could probably sense the disdain her teacher felt for her.

"I guess our worries from before have proven to be valid."

Roy spoke quietly, knowing the Elizabeth was asleep just down the hall. The girl hadn't fought against her bedtime, but neither parent wanted to wake her in the midst of their discussion. It was one that they had always feared would come about, but that they hoped against all hope they wouldn't have to deal with.

_How foolish they were._

With their bedside lamps still on, the couple regarded each other. Roy was in a pair of sleep pants, while Riza wore one of his larger, cotton button-downs. Anyone who looked in on the scene would see a pair of normal, run-of-the-mill parents – however, that was only half the story. Normal parents would never have to discuss the treatment their child was receiving due to the sins of their past.

Normal parents weren't murderers.

Riza rubbed her belly, feeling the child within beginning to wake with her lack of movement. "We knew this day would come. I think we became complacent somewhere along the way thinking it wouldn't."

Roy turned from his back to his side, reaching a hand out to lay next to Riza's on her stomach. It had become a part of their nightly routine for him to try and coax a kick out of their baby.

"I don't know what the right answer it." Roy admitted quietly, rubbing a thumb into the fabric of his old shirt. Riza's fingertips met his own, giving him the strength to continue. "I can't blame her for the hatred she has."

"No." Riza agreed, flashing a sad smile his way. The blonde fringe that hung over her forehead, drifted into her eyes as she looked down at the sheets between them. "I can't say I blame her either – it's justified."

"But to take it out on a child…"

"Roy," Riza stopped him, her amber eyes lifting and staring into his. He could see the ancient pain behind her gaze. "We killed innocent children in a fight that was meant to be amongst adults. I don't think it's fair of us to judge."

The man knew she was right.

"So what do we do?" He finally asked, rubbing his palm over her belly. He could have sworn he felt something, but couldn't say for sure. Perhaps, the baby was already cursing their parents for bringing it into an existence like this. An existence where they could possibly be hated. "Should we pull her from the daycare?"

Riza gave him an unimpressed look. While Roy would love to have his daughter back within the walls of Central Headquarters, they had sent her to Central Children's to get her ready for Primary School next year. She needed to be exposed to a school structure and to school lessons. It was paramount for her development.

"I don't think that's the answer." Riza voiced dryly, patting the top of his hand when he pouted. "You and I both know that she needs to start schooling. The Havoc children began early and so did the Elrics. I want her to have the best opportunities possible, especially since they're available to us."

Roy understood this since he wanted the same thing. "I know, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Riza sighed, knowing he was right. "I guess we should talk with the headmaster of the daycare and let her know our position. I'm sure they could move Elizabeth into another class."

"Away from her friends?" Roy asked sadly, hating the situation they had put their daughter in. Riza's look mirrored his own.

"Yes, away from her friends. I just don't see any other options. Let's give it a week and then make the decision."

The Fuhrer could agree to these terms, not wanting to jump the gun before giving this Miss Abra a chance. It wouldn't be fair to try and ask for her forgiveness by performing acts of repentance, if he wasn't willing to give her the same opportunity in return.

As if agreeing with the two adults' decision, the baby within Riza's womb kicked weakly against the wall of their mother's stomach. Roy's eyes widened in surprise as Riza's lips grew into a soft smile. He always had that look of wonder on his face when it came to their children.

"Did the baby just…?" The last part of the question drifted off as he stared pointedly at her stomach, his dark eyes practically begging the child to do it again. However, at this stage, Riza knew the baby wasn't going to be noticeably active often. She was happy though that Roy got to feel some of the movement she had been feeling over the past few weeks.

With a hand lain over his, Riza rubbed a thumb against the rough texture of his skin. "I think the baby agrees with our reasoning."

Roy smiled down at her belly. In the dim lamplight of the room, the couple shared a gentle kiss – the beauty of bringing another life into this world hitting them once more. They had never expected to have Elizabeth and now they were getting the opportunity to have another, surely their luck would run out somewhere along the way. After all, neither of them had ever done anything to deserve such good fortune.

After turning out the lights and snuggling down in bed, Roy wrapped his arms around his wife, palms flat on her stomach, trying his hardest to get the baby to kick again.

"The doctor says everything's alright?" Riza smiled at his question, knowing good and well that she had told him exactly what the doctor had said after her visit on Monday.

"Everything is as it should be." Riza assured him, patting his hand in a comforting gesture. "Though she's still cautious given my age, the baby is growing at the same rate Elizabeth did. We aren't out of the woods completely, and won't be until their born, but the doctor seems to be rather hopeful now that we've made it to this point."

Roy smiled into the back of her neck, nuzzling his nose into her skin. When he inhaled, he could smell the mint fragrance that was used in her shampoo. It smelled like her, it smelled like home.

"Are we still good on the names?" He asked, curious if she had changed her mind. From the pat on the back of his hand though, he could tell she was still resolute on what they had picked out only a month before.

"Yes." She answered, twining her fingers with his. "I think the names are perfect."

Roy smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Whatever problems came their way; they would face them together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Lady didn't mention that the man looked even more distinguished now that he had started collecting a few signs of age around his temples and his ears. She figured it was better left unsaid, since the proof of her current attraction to her husband was blatantly staring them in the face in the form of her swelling belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's another chapter! This one was probably the hardest to write, but it's kind of necessary to the context of the story. I'm thinking the birth scene will be next, so place your bets on the baby's gender (although I already know what it's going to be, it's still fun to see some guesses!). 
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always, any comments or kudos are appreciated!

Riza was well into her seventh month of pregnancy when things began looking up for her little family.

Elizabeth was now having an easier time in school. Unfortunately, after many weeks of tears and faked illnesses, Roy and Riza had made the decision to switch Elizabeth out of her original homeroom "class" in favor of one with a new teacher. They had hated to do it, since she had already made friends, but it seemed the preferable option over all the tears they had been experiencing as the month continued on.

Luckily, the "class" Elizabeth had been switched into was on a similar schedule to the one she had been in before. At playtime, all the kids got to convene in one area, so the young girl was able to see the friends she had made during her first month. Not only that, but she had made many new friends as time went on and as her personality began to shine through under a teacher who held no bias towards her.

Not only were things going well for Elizabeth, but for Roy as well. His talks with Aerugo had been successful and a trade route had been secured after many grueling meetings between the Fuhrer and the Head of State for the Aerugian government. Grumman had also had a hand in the conversations, but since the Fuhrer had taken on the responsibility of foreign policy, the project had mostly been headed by Roy.

Once the Aerugian trade route was confirmed, the Fuhrer had immediately begun to reach out to Xing to secure yet another trade route across the desert and into the neighboring country. This route would go straight through the desert and specifically cater to the north of the country – which was one of its poorer regions. Roy had long ago discovered that his mother had hailed from the northern region of Xing and had made it his personal mission to try and help the community of poorer citizens that were housed up there.

With the Xing talks now moving forward, Roy and Riza had the pleasure of housing one Amestrian- born, Xingese Ambassador in their home.

Alphonse Elric had arrived three days prior to attend the initial meetings in regards to the trade talks. At this stage of the project, only he and a few other ambassadors were required for the task of drawing up the documentation. In one month's time, the goal was to have everything ready for Emperor Ling Yao to sign upon his bi-yearly trip to Central.

Having married Princess May Chang, Alphonse now stood as one of the Emperor's most trusted advisors. The young man, who was not so young anymore, had been named the Amestrian-Xing Ambassador and had been appointed as an advisor to the Emperor. Since his wife was usually needed in her home country – due to her role as head of the Alkahestry Research Program – the blonde usually traveled to Amestris on his own.

Though he never allowed the separation to affect his good humor, Riza could tell from the dark circles under his eyes, that he was missing his home and his family dearly. The only good thing that came out of his trips to Central, were the "mandatory" visits he made to Resembool on his way back home.

Because the Mustangs knew that these trips were hard on Al, they always allowed him to stay in their home – something he was eternally grateful for. The honest man had shared with Riza once that just getting to interact with Elizabeth, who was the same age as Al's only daughter, made the distance a little more bearable.

That was why – as Riza prepared dinner for her small family and guest – Al preferred to spend his time with Elizabeth rather than sit in the kitchen with her and Roy. Neither felt slighted in the least though as they heard Elizabeth's sweet laughter echo through the door from the backyard.

Roy smiled at the sound, glancing sideways at Riza as he chopped the onions for stew. "He's certainly good with her."

"He always is," Riza answered, stirring the pot on top of the stove. She turned the knob to set the stew at a simmer before leaning against the counter. "It shouldn't surprise you. He has a daughter himself now. He's not a child anymore."

Roy groaned, using the knife to slide the onion bits to the side. "Don't remind me. I feel old enough already. It still blows my mind that Ed and Al have children."

"Ed has children that are older than ours, Roy."

The Fuhrer gave her a look, much less threatening in his shirt sleeves and casual pants than he usually was in his military blues. "Why do you have to bring that up too? I think you just gave me a few more grey hairs."

Riza chuckled at that, rubbing a hand across her stomach, the callouses of her fingers pulling on the fabric of her apron. "Once this one comes along, I'm sure you'll have more than a few to worry about."

The First Lady didn't mention that the man looked even more distinguished now that he had started collecting a few signs of age around his temples and his ears. She figured it was better left unsaid, since the proof of her current attraction to her husband was blatantly staring them in the face in the form of her swelling belly.

Roy raised his brows at the mention of the baby, but continued to work on the task at hand. "If this one is anything like Elizabeth, we'll be fine."

"Just because you said that, this one is going to be as wild as Edward Elric."

The man gave her a glare. "Don't jinx it."

At the sight of her husband's displeasure, Riza had to laugh. "There are much worse people in this world that our child could take after."

Roy was about to fire back with a witty retort, when his wife's slight intake of breath had him pausing in his actions. Riza now had her eyes squeezed shut and was rubbing an area just below her ribs.

"What's wrong?" He asked, putting down the knife and joining her by the sink. The woman waved him off dismissively, continuing to rub across the skin of her stomach.

"The baby has been active today." She finally voiced, breathing slowly as the sharp pain subsided. Sometimes it felt as though her child was playing the piano with the inside of her ribs. "I think he's mad that we're talking about him and he wanted some input."

Roy, ever worried for her well-being, didn't comment immediately. Instead he took her hand and led her to the small breakfast table that sat near the open door of the backyard. Once she was seated – though she protested that this was ridiculous and she was absolutely fine standing on her own two feet – Roy realized what she had just said.

"He?" The man asked, allowing his hand to join her's. As though the baby knew that they were being talked about, a small foot – or arm – collided with the skin of his palm. "So now you're thinking it's a boy?"

"I don't know." Riza answered honestly, her fingers intertwining with Roy's over the fabric of her apron. "I'm not sure this time around. I thought Elizabeth was a boy and then she ended up being a girl. I'm going to be happy either way, as long as they're healthy."

Roy smiled at her words. "You and I can agree on that."

The room was quiet for a few moments, the only sound in the air between them being that of the stew bubbling on the stove and the airy laughter of Elizabeth and Alphonse wafting through the door. Roy cleared his throat, hating to break the silence, but knowing it was about time that they spoke about what they had both been avoiding.

"I think it's about time you started your bed rest."

Riza sighed, slouching in her wooden chair. Roy could tell by the way she puffed air up towards her bangs that she was annoyed by his statement. He mentally prepared himself for a battle of wills as she mulled over his words.

However, she surprised him.

"I know."

Roy's heart stopped.

_Had she just agreed with him? Without a fight, too?_

Riza almost laughed at the shock written across his features, his dark eyes wide with surprise.

"This pregnancy is a little different than my first." Riza reached a hand out to smooth back his hair, the strands having fallen over his forehead after a long day at work and time spent over a pot full of stew. "The doctor already mentioned that she would prefer I start my bed rest early this time around. I'm planning on finishing out the week before I start working from home."

Roy continued to stare at her with his mouth opened wide. Finally, once he was able to find the words, he closed it tight before giving her a withering look. "You really had to make me say it before you were going to tell me?"

"I was planning on telling you after dinner." Riza insisted, while loosening the ties of her apron at the middle of her back. Roy walked around her chair to assist her. "It's not my fault that you chose to say it now."

"Sure," Roy said, doubtfully. He swept her long, blonde hair to the side and lifted the apron over her head. "You know that also means you won't get to pick Elizabeth up from school anymore."

Riza pouted at that. The Fuhrer was not used to seeing this more petulant side of his wife – however, she had showcased it more during the time of her pregnancy. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Bed rest is bed rest," Roy insisted, walking over to the hooks on the wall and depositing his wife's apron on to the middle wrung – right next to the little brown jacket that Elizabeth always seemed to favor. Turning back to Riza, he was not surprised to see the look of willful determination on her face. "Riza, you know as well as I do that, at this stage in your pregnancy, you need to be taking it easy. They already consider you high risk, let's not make this any more dangerous than it has to be."

"I know," Riza insisted, sinking back into her chair once more. Seated before him, in a floral print maternity dress, she looked the absolute picture of maternal perfection. The only thing that marred the scene was the scowl that was currently painted across her features. "You don't have to tell me, Roy. I just don't think it's necessary to bar me from everything."

"We'll figure something out." The man reasoned, hearing the defense in his wife's tone. He was certainly in no mood to argue with her. "Let's just get through this week – anyways, how's the planning for the secondary school in the Nosh district going?"

Roy knew she had been working hard on her next phase of plans for the poorer district of Central, so Riza readily took the bait and began to speak of the headway they had made in the construction of the school.

While Roy stirred the pot on the stove, adding the onions to the mixture, he listened as Riza described the employment process they had recently begun.

She was in the middle of telling him about the interview she had hosted earlier on in the day, when a small cry was heard from outside with the comforting tone of Alphonse following soon after. Both Roy and Riza recognized Elizabeth's strangled cry and we're about to head out the door when Alphonse and Elizabeth made their way into the kitchen.

Alphonse hadn't changed much over the years, despite his more obvious signs of aging. His hair was still a golden blonde, with eyes of much the same color. The only major difference now on his face, were the faint lines that signaled the passage of time and the gaining of wisdom. Even his wardrobe hadn't changed much, besides the addition of Xingese garb that he chose to wear whenever attending formal events.

Today, in the familiar company of the Mustangs, he had chosen to wear his classic brown sweater vest and shirt sleeves – with the arms rolled up to the elbows and dirt sprinkled across the otherwise pristine fabric. Riza knew those stains had to be the product of her frazzled daughter, who followed behind him in her white dress, covered in mud.

Before Riza could scold Elizabeth for getting her nice clothes dirty, she noticed that Alphonse was holding something small in the palms of his hands. From her spot across the table, she couldn't see what it was, but Elizabeth was quick to dampen their suspense.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She shouted frantically, running up to the man and tugging on his shirt, muddy hands leaving trails of dirt on the front of the starched cloth. "We need paint! We need paint!"

"It doesn't need to be paint, Elizabeth." Alphonse said gently, as he crouched down to the ground and set the small bundle on the floor. "I just need something to draw with. I don't think my chalk will work on tile."

Riza, seated once more, leaned forward in her chair to see what Al had brought into the kitchen.

Laying on floor was a small dove – slightly gray in color with a beak as dark as night. The creature looked to still be alive, despite its prone state on the ground – however, one of its wings seemed to be slightly bent at an unnatural angle. Riza suddenly realized why Elizabeth was so frantic and why Al was going to need something to draw with. He was going to perform Alkahestry on it.

"I found it in the garden." Elizabeth spoke hurriedly, as Roy opened several drawers to try and find something that Al could use. She followed her father around the kitchen like a shadow, tugging at his pant leg while sharing her story. Her big dark eyes filled with tears and her voice began to shake. "Uncle Al said he could save it with his Alkahestry, but we need – we need – something to write with."

The poor girl was almost out of breath by the end of her tale, her bottom lip wobbling as she gave her father's pant leg another desperate tug. "Hurry, Daddy!"

"Lizzie," Roy tried to placate her as he opened the cabinets where they kept their sauces and pulled out a jar. He placed one hand on the top of her head as he passed the jar over to Al where he sat on the floor. "You need to calm down. The bird's going to be okay."

"Everything's going to be fine." Al reassured her from his spot crouched over the bird. He stuck his finger into the sauce and began to draw a purification circle beside it. "The only thing that's not going to be fine is this sauce."

At the apologetic glance the man sent her, Riza had to laugh. "It's fine, Alphonse. I don't like garlic sauce anyways."

Elizabeth watched as Al drew the circle, careful to get the lines right. The sauce wasn't as thick as paint would have been, so it took some extra effort to get the symbol just right. Elizabeth slipped out from under her father's palm and crouched down beside her self-proclaimed honorary "uncle".

Having heard from Roy himself that Elizabeth was taking an interest in Alkahestry, Al smiled up at her as she watched his actions. "You've seen people perform Alkahestry before, right?"

Elizabeth nodded her head vigorously, her eyes never straying from the movement of his hands. "Uh huh – they used it on Mama."

Al completed the circle, drawing out a bit more sauce to color in some of the lighter portions of it. "They use it in hospitals now to help heal. Your Aunt May was one of the people that helped pioneer it."

"Aunt May?" Elizabeth asked, her head tilting to the side as she regarded her blonde companion. "Is she your wife?"

"Yep!" Al responded cheerfully, wiping his hands on the towel Riza passed him. After his hands were clean, he gently picked up the bird and placed it in the center of the circle. "She's the one who taught me about Alkahestry."

A pensive look took over Elizabeth's features as she watched the man inhale deep, before clapping his hands. On the floor before them, a blue glow radiated from the sauce and a jolt ran through the body of the dove. Within seconds, the glow was gone, and the bird's wing was back to proper form.

Al gestured for Riza to open the window that lay behind her chair. Once the window was open, the man picked up the small creature and carried it over to the branches that sat outside the window. Gratefully, the bird jumped from his palm and into the tree, it's past injury forgotten as it took flight to find the rest of its family.

The whole process caused smiles to break out on both Roy and Riza's features. Alphonse had always been a gentle soul, even when he had been nothing more than a soul bound to armor. With his hands on his hips and a smile on his face, he stared out the window and watched as the bird took off, admiring his handy work. He truly was a saint.

"Aunt May's the one that saved Mama, right?"

The adults in the room turned back towards Elizabeth. She hadn't moved from her spot next to the now slightly broken purification circle. She had her legs drawn under her and was running her finger along the outside of the symbol, trying to commit it to memory. Her voice had taken on a far-off quality, as though she were trying to remember the story her mother had told her during her time in the hospital.

Al glanced at Riza, his eyes asking if it was okay for him to proceed. The woman nodded, rubbing circles over her belly as the baby kicked from within her. Apparently, all the excitement had gotten them riled up once more. Roy went to stand behind his wife, also sending Alphonse an encouraging look as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"That's right." Al gave the young girl a gentle smile as he crouched beside her once more. He watched as she continued to follow the lines of the circle with her eyes, the wheels in her head visibly turning. The sight had Al grinning widely. "Aunt May healed your mother's neck when the bad guys got her."

Elizabeth nodded, remembering the jagged, white scar that lay on the skin of her mother's neck. When she had been in the hospital, her mother had pointed it out to her. Instead of focusing on the injury that had produced the scar, Riza had chosen to share the story of who had healed it, given her daughter's sudden interest in Alkahestry.

" _Princess May Chang used Alkahestry to save me."_ She had said quietly, running a finger over the line that marred the skin of her neck. Sat on the hospital bed beside her, Elizabeth had mimicked her mother's actions. " _If it hadn't been for her, I would have never had the chance to meet you."_

"Wow," Elizabeth sighed, scratching at the now dried sauce on the tile. Riza cringed as she watched the gunk get stuck under her daughter's fingernails. "Aunt May is awesome."

"She sure is." Al agreed – a soft smile appearing on his features. Roy and Riza couldn't help but notice the slight pain in the deep topaz coloring of his eyes. They could see he was missing his wife, dearly. "Maybe one day she'll be able to teach you like she did me."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, her gaze drifting back to her parents.

Riza fought back the sigh that attempted to escape her lips. Roy simply turned to the pot on the stove, turning off the burner and readying it for serving on the counter.

Neither of them had decided whether they were going to allow their daughter to study any form of alchemy yet. They were happy she had found an interest in Alkahesty – however, allowing her to practice it was still something they were not completely sold on. They wanted her to be happy – however, knowing the way people in her family tended to become obsessed with different forms of alchemy, they were more than a little hesitant to fully resign themselves to that future yet.

But, like Riza had to keep reminding herself, it was completely possible her daughter would grow out of this interest, just as she had with puzzles by the time she reached four. Her and Roy had never thought they would be able to get their daughter to stop obsessing over puzzles, but that too had passed.

Shaking her head, Riza chose to live in the moment.

Dinner was an upbeat affair – as it always was with Alphonse sitting at their table. As the sun sunk below the horizon, Elizabeth spoke of her day and told her "uncle" all about the new friends she had made at school. In return, Al had told her more about her Aunt May and the projects she was working on back in Xing. According to him, the woman was trying to open a few more hospitals to service the poorer districts in the capitol city.

Elizabeth kept repeating how she wanted to get to meet her Aunt May, which Al had to laugh at, since the young girl had met his wife only two years prior, when she had been much too young to remember. Al promised that the next time he came to Central, he would try and convince his wife to tag along and bring his daughter, Lily, along with her too. This had Elizabeth squealing in absolute delight.

Eventually, Elizabeth was sent to wash up and the adults were left in the kitchen. Al volunteered to help Roy with the dishes, since both men seemed to be keen on the idea of keeping Riza in her seat. With her ankles as swollen as they were, the woman couldn't find it in herself to argue.

Roy gave her a look over his shoulder as he and Al worked in tandem to wash and dry the dishes. She smiled in response, not even needing to hear his question, in order to know what he wanted to ask.

"Hey Alphonse?"

"Yes?"

"Riza and I were wondering…."

* * *

Once Elizabeth had been put to sleep and it was time to turn down for the night, the Fuhrer and his wife made their way to the master bedroom. Elizabeth had required two stories that night instead of her usual one and this time, she insisted on hearing the story of how her "Aunt May" had saved her mama again. Roy had to become quite creative with the details to keep it all from scaring her, but he thought he had done a pretty good job of it by the end.

After showers were had and robes donned, Roy and Riza found themselves laid out on their bed, with the single lamp in the room still shining brightly as they readied themselves for bed. Just as they had been doing for a month now, the two adults took this time to speak privately with each other, and spend time admiring the movements of their still unborn child.

It was while Roy had his head laid in Riza's lap, his ear pressed up against the swollen curve of her belly, that he finally voiced what he had been thinking about for the past few hours.

"I'm surprised Alphonse was okay with our decision."

Riza ran a hand through Roy's dark hair, her fingers scratching lightly at his scalp. At the sensation, the man couldn't help but release a sigh, his warm breath sinking into the fabric of her light robe. They remained quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yes." Riza leaned back against the headboard, her hand moving to rub a spot under her ribs. Now that she was sitting, the baby had decided to become more active. "In Xing, it's a sign of respect. It doesn't surprise me that he would see it as such and I believe May will see it the same way."

"What if later on they want to use it though…"

"I don't think Al could ever convince May to let him do that." Riza laughed quietly, aware that their daughter was sleeping down the hall. "I think within their own family it would be a bit more complicated to do something like this."

Roy shrugged his shoulders slightly, the action rubbing against the bone of her pelvis. "I guess you're right. We should still call her and ask."

"I will. However, I'm pretty I know what her answer will be."

Roy sunk deeper into her lap, pushing his ear against the skin of her belly. As if sensing their father's presence, the baby kicked at the spot. Riza couldn't fight her own smile as she watched Roy's eyes light up with glee. It was like falling in love with him all over again when they went through times like these. She had felt the same way during her pregnancy with Elizabeth.

"You know." Riza reminded him, gently stroking his hair once more. "May isn't the only person we need to talk to."

Roy nodded, the movement causing the stubble of his cheek to catch on the fabric of her nightgown. "I know. We'll talk to her about it, as well."

"I think he would be honored."

Roy smiled at that, closing his eyes as he listened to the quiet movements of their child.

"I think so too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey!" Roy pouted, turning towards them with his daughter still held tightly in his arms. "I'm not useless. If I was, we wouldn't be here in the first place."
> 
> Breda groaned, slapping a hand to his face at the innuendo.
> 
> Havoc barked a laugh. "I guess we can safely say my boss doesn't shoot blanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's baby time! I honestly am not as happy with this chapter as I had wanted to be, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

This was the part Roy hated the most – _waiting_.

While pregnancies were nothing more than a long, nine-month wait – for some reason, the birthing at the end was more excruciating than the months leading up to it. It didn't matter that the entire process took only a few hours, the wait for news – _any kind of news_ – caused Roy's nerves to stand on end and his palms to sweat.

He _hated_ this part. It had already been seven hours and he wasn't sure he could last for very much longer.

Riza had gone into labor early that morning.

Roy was awoken to a firm hand, shaking him awake and breaking him from his sleep. One look into Riza's wide, amber eyes and he knew exactly what she was trying to communicate, even in the dim moonlight of their room. _The baby was coming._

He tried not to think of the fact that it was still a month early. The doctor had warned them that Riza would probably not carry to term because of her age. He also tried not to think of all the risks that came along with the birthing process for both mother and baby. Running over every possible scenario in his head would do no good at this point – what was meant to happen, would happen, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Oh, how he hated feeling so useless.

To keep himself from losing his mind, he had taken to pacing around the hospital waiting room. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from the other occupants around him, confused as to what had their Fuhrer in such a state of distress. He could care less what they thought, he was more worried about what was going on behind the doors that lead to the maternity ward.

Both Havoc and Breda eyed him warily as he began another round of pacing. He would walk ten steps forward, turn, ten steps back, pause stare out the window for a good five minutes – and then start all over again. Just like clockwork.

"Boss, this is the reason they wouldn't let you wait back there," Havoc reasoned, his eyes following the man as he passed in front of him. The soldier's hair was mused from sleep, evidence of the rude awakening he had received this morning from his superior. Breda looked much the same. "They can't have you wearing a hole in the floor while Riza does all the work."

Roy was too lost in his thoughts to bother with much of a reply. A grunt was the only response Havoc received as the Fuhrer stopped in front of the window once more, his dark eyes staring out into the streets of Central. Despite the snow that covered the ground, sunlight glinted sharply off the sidewalk. This was a stark reminder of the time that had passed since they had arrived at the hospital. He cursed the nurses who had kicked him out upon arrival, acting as though he had no right to see his wife while she was in this condition.

He was the reason she was in the hospital in the first place, the least he could do was hold her hand and offer some words of comfort. They hadn't even let him do it when she had given birth to Elizabeth, but surely they could make an exception now – _or, maybe he could…._

"I know that look." Breda commented, watching as his superior's brow furrowed in deep concentration. "Don't you dare start thinking of ways that you can sneak back there. Even the Fuhrer has to follow rules."

_…well then never mind._

Roy fixed a dark glare on Breda, who's hands automatically shot up in defense. "Don't shoot the messenger, sir. You know that you would do more harm than good back there."

The man wanted to snap at his subordinates, but he found it hard to do when they both had sacrificed their sleep this morning to brave the wait with him. They had even thrown on their uniforms so they could act as his bodyguards for the time being to keep him from having to be around anyone else. If wasn't true friendship, then he didn't know what was.

It was these thoughts that had him remaining silent, his hands clasped behind his back and his gaze staring out at the passing cars beyond the window. He wasn't going to take out his frustrations on his subordinates when the only one he had to blame was himself. It wasn't their wives who were behind those doors, suffering through childbirth – it was his own.

He found himself wishing that Elizabeth was there – just to distract him from his own mind and to remind him how much good came from the physical pains of labor. However, they had dropped Elizabeth off with Rebecca that morning to wait things out before proceeding to the hospital. A waiting room was no place for a five-year-old child and, if things went south, Roy wanted to keep her as far from the situation as possible.

Riza had been so calm through it all – waiting for him as he ran around the bedroom to gather the things she had prepared for the birth. Through every grimace and pain, she had remained steadfast. Her face never faltered from its determined expression. He knew that she was fearful, he had seen it in the way she had kissed a tearful Elizabeth when they had dropped her off – but he also knew that she was strong. She was on a mission and she would not fail.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, he could see that her expression was wavering as the pains became worse. She had gripped his hand tightly as he kissed her one last time, before being ushered from the room. The last thing he saw was her gentle features falling into a loving smile. She hadn't said the words, but her message was clear – _I love you._

Roy crumpled into a chair at the memory, his face falling forward into his hands. While the other occupants of the room continued to stare at their frazzled Fuhrer, Breda and Havoc weren't having it.

"Oh, come on!" Havoc stood, seating himself next to his superior with Breda following suit. The blonde-haired man clapped Roy on the back, pushing the man so far forward that he almost fell from the chair. "I had to go through this four times! If Becky can push out four little hell raisers and still be alright, then Riza can certainly get through this. You have to have faith in our girl!"

Roy glared at the man, shrugging his hand off his back before resting his elbows on his knees once more. His expression was grim.

"Rebecca's pregnancies were not considered high risk, Havoc." Roy reminded him, ignoring the way the man's eyes shone with a hint of worry at the words. While they had all been trying to keep such thoughts out of their minds throughout Riza's pregnancy, it was hard to ignore it now that the birth was here. "This wasn't a normal pregnancy. The doctor could hardly believe that Riza was able to make it as long as she did. Even after she passed all her milestones, the doctor warned us not to get content, since pregnancy was only half the battle."

"I know, sir." Havoc reminded him, his hands dancing at the edge of his pant pockets. If he had still been a smoker, Roy knew that the man would have been reaching for a cigarette about now. Old habits tend to die hard in soldiers. "But I also know Riza and she hasn't lost a battle yet. She wouldn't let something as routine as childbirth take her away from you."

His words certainly carried some truth to them. Riza had been shot, she had been stabbed, and she had been forcibly separated from him – however, no one had ever been able to fully sever the bond they shared. Even now, after they had been married and conceived two children, Roy knew that Riza still saw it as her duty to watch his back. It would probably be that way until the day one of them died.

 _'Which is not going to be today…'_ Roy reasoned with himself, his hands turning to fist as he clenched the armrests of the chair. They had made it too far to have it all end here. They had far too much to live for now. They had Elizabeth and they had another little life about to wiggle its way into their hearts.

It could _not_ end here.

Roy was broken from his thoughts by a pair of tiny feet squeaking down the corridor. The three men looked up to see who had just entered the waiting room. Roy was shocked to find his daughter making her way to him, her sandaled feet flying across the tile.

"Daddy!"

Roy, ignoring the looks of surprise around him, dropped to a crouch and opening his arms for the girl. Not even worried about the reason she was here, he scooped her up and held her close to his chest. His heart stuttered as she rested her tiny face against the skin of his neck, her arms locking around his shoulders.

Behind the father and daughter, Rebecca strolled over to her husband and his friend. There was a tired expression on her face – however, it softened as she watched Elizabeth cling tightly to her dad.

"She wouldn't calm down?"

"Nope." Rebecca leaned down to peck Jean on the cheek, her hand raising to rest on his shoulder as she took in the scene before her. "She never fell back asleep and the boys were begging me to bring her here. They're probably all napping now, the lazy bums."

Havoc smiled at his wife, shrugging his shoulders as he rested a hand on top of hers. "We should have learned our lesson by now. She doesn't do well being out of the loop. It's probably better to have her wait here anyways."

Rebecca nodded, tossing her curly, brown hair over her shoulder and sending him a sly smile. "It probably is. Plus, now I can go see if they'll let me into the birthing room."

"I should have known you had an ulterior motive."

"I was here for Elizabeth's birth and Riza has always been there for mine." Rebecca's expression was soft as she thought of her dear friend's steadfast nature. The expression only stuck for a moment before she let out a short laugh. "Besides, I knew her husband would be useless. She doesn't deserve to go through this alone on account of him!"

"Hey!" Roy pouted, turning towards them with his daughter still held tightly in his arms. "I'm not useless. If I was, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

Breda groaned, slapping a hand to his face at the innuendo.

Havoc barked a laugh. "I guess we can safely say my boss doesn't shoot blanks!"

Rebecca glared at her husband while Roy cradled his daughter's head closer to him, in an attempt to cover her ears. Havoc simply rolled his eyes at his boss's dramatics.

Elizabeth, fighting against her father's hold, lifted her face from the crook of his neck and gazed up at his with her big dark eyes. While they were certainly the same color as Roy's, their shape had always more closely resembled Riza's. It made her sad expressions that much harder for the man to bear.

"Daddy?" She asked in her sweet voice, worry evident in the crease of her brow. "Is Mama okay?"

"She will be now that you're here." He sat back in his chair, bringing Elizabeth along with him. Once he had her situated on his knee, he smoothed back her dark bangs before drawing her close. "Once Aunt Rebecca goes back, I'm sure everything will start running a whole lot smoother."

Taking that as her cue, Rebecca took her leave and went to speak with one of the nurses behind the reception desk. A few moments later, she was being ushered through the doors of the maternity ward. Roy couldn't help but be jealous.

A small hand tugging at his shirt collar brought his gaze back to his daughter's. Her eyes were still wide with fear. He should have known seeing her mother in pain this morning would make it impossible to shelter the girl from the situation. He had learned his lesson the first time Riza had been in the hospital and his daughter had been near inconsolable until she saw her. He couldn't really blame her, though – he had always hated being kept out of the loop, too.

"Do I get to meet her?" Elizabeth asked, resting her back against Roy's chest as she kicked her legs in front of her. It seemed her distress from earlier had certainly abated in the presence of her father. "My little sister?"

"The baby will be here today." He assured her, though he was still nervous himself. He wasn't going to allow his own anxiety to ruin this moment for his child. "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl, though. It could be a little brother."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I want a girl."

"What's wrong with a boy?" Roy asked with good humor, although they had already had this argument many times before. "You know, Daddy's a boy. So are your uncles and cousins."

"Daddy's okay."

"I'm just 'okay'?" He tried his best to look offended, though nothing could stop the small smile that found its way on to his features. Sometimes his daughter said the most amusing things. "I'll remember that the next time you ask for an extra bedtime story or a new doll."

"No, Daddy!" The girl exclaimed worriedly, turning her head to the side so that she could see her father, a look of terror on her face. "You're good."

"Just 'good'?"

Havoc and Breda laughed as they watched the two go back and forth. Both were secretly glad that Rebecca had brought the young girl to wait the birth out with them. Already, the Fuhrer was acting more like himself than he had been all morning. She truly was a good distraction.

Time dragged on as occupants arrived and departed from the room. Every time a nurse would come in to alert another family that a child had been born, Roy would nearly jump from his chair. The only thing stopping him at this point was the fact that he had Elizabeth perched on his knee.

By the time the clock hit thirteen hundred hours, Elizabeth was dozing on her father's shoulder, a small trail of drool staining the fabric of his shoulder. If he hadn't been so worried himself, Roy might have been tempted to nap as well, the events of the morning finally catching up to him – however, his eyes remained glued to the double doors. Beside him, Havoc and Breda were well on their way to joining Elizabeth in dreamland, both men sitting back in their chairs with their heads thrown back and eyes closed.

The room had gotten so quiet that the sound of the doors swinging open and hitting forcibly against the wall had the soldiers standing at attention. Poor Elizabeth was jolted awake by the force of her father standing from his chair. She gave a quiet whine of discomfort before burying her face into his neck and falling easily back to sleep.

Rebecca stood before them, panting heavily from her run down the hall. At the reception desk, the men could see a pair of unimpressed nurses at the sight of such behavior, but the they paid little mind. All of their attention was on the woman who stood in the doorway of the maternity ward. Roy could feel his heart begin to race.

She was _smiling_.

"The baby's here!"

The announcement had both Havoc and Breda whooping in celebration, while Roy fell back into the chair behind him, his legs feeling as though they had been turned to mush. The sense of relief that rushed through him was enough to knock him off his feet. Elizabeth, as confused as ever, looked at her father with sleepy confusion.

"What's goin on?" She slurred, rubbing her dark eyes with small fists. Affection flooded her father's body as she blinked up at him with curiosity. "Sister?"

Roy laughed, though it came out sounding more like a puff of air. He was far too relieved to do much more than breathe. In a rush of affection, he placed his hand behind his daughter's head and brought her in close, hugging her tightly to him as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"Maybe." He remarked, subconsciously rocking back and forth in his own euphoria. Elizabeth took it in stride and positioned herself so that she could reach both her arms around his neck, returning his embrace. "Mama had the baby. They're both okay."

Roy could feel the young girl smile against his neck, her dark hair tickling the sensitive skin beneath his chin. Fighting the slight discomfort, he held her closer and buried his nose into the top of her hair, giving her a long kiss right at the top of her forehead.

To say he was grateful was an understatement.

As though he suddenly remembered where he was, the man glanced back up at the three people who were watching the scene quietly. Breda stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a wide grin on his features. Havoc had his hands in his pockets, though when he saw his boss looking up at him, he took one out to send the man a congratulatory thumb up. Rebecca, still panting from her foray down the hall, couldn't hide the beaming grin on her features. Upon seeing his eyes on her, she gestured for him to stand.

Roy didn't have to be told twice.

After giving Elizabeth one last kiss to the forehead, he passed her off to Jean, who held her in his strong arms as her father and Rebecca disappeared behind the double doors of the maternity ward.

A frown appeared on her features.

"Uncle Jean?" The girl asked, her eyes never leaving the doors, even long after they were closed. The man raised a brow at her to acknowledge her question. "Where is Daddy going?"

"To see your mom." Havoc answered, patting the little hand that was resting on his chest. He fell back into his seat while Breda beside him did the same. He thought that was enough to abate Elizabeth's curiosity – however, it appeared the girl thought differently.

"Why can't I go?"

Jean groaned inwardly at the question, knowing that if he answered incorrectly, it could mean a fresh round of tears and a couple of unhappy nurses. Moments like these made him grateful that he and Rebecca had never been able to conceive any little girls. Sure, Elizabeth was cute as a button, but she was one of the most emotional children whom he had ever met.

He hoped for Roy's sake at least that this one was a boy.

He was careful as he thought of an answer, aware that Breda's eyes were on him, begging him to choose his next words carefully. They both knew they were dealing with a ticking time bomb here.

"Because the baby is kind of gross when it comes into the world." Havoc said slowly. It wasn't the greatest excuse, but it wasn't exactly a lie either. His kids had looked like little gremlins upon exiting the womb and they had smelled the part, too. "They're going to get the baby ready to meet you."

Breda nodded, though he looked very unimpressed with Jean's choice of excuse. "He's right. It's kind of like a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yep! It's a surprise!" Jean agreed with his friend, bouncing Elizabeth gently on his knee, making her giggle in glee. "You're sibling doesn't know you're coming! You're the only one who knows."

"Because she's been in Mama's belly?"

"Uh huh."

Elizabeth nodded, seemingly accepting this as an appropriate answer. Both Breda and Havoc heaved sighs of relief, settling back into their chairs to prepare for the wait ahead. Both were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't even notice the pensive look that had fallen over Elizabeth's features.

"How did she get in there?"

"Come again?" Breda asked, not quite certain what the young child was asking. Havoc wasn't even paying attention as he watched a small boy and man enter through the doors of the maternity ward with flowers in hand. Although, Elizabeth's next words had him nearly falling out of his chair.

"How did my sister get in Mama's belly?"

Both men froze in fear. While neither had ever faltered in the face of danger, this situation was completely different. Breda went into a wild coughing fit, as several pairs of alarmed eyes looked on at them from around the waiting room. Havoc tried to ignore the looks.

' _Damn kid, you had nearly nine months to ask your parents, why ask NOW?'_ Jean couldn't help but think to himself as his brain struggled to come up with some kind of answer. He had never had to deal with this with his boys. Sure, they were curious little beings, but it was easier to deter them from topics he did not wish to discuss than it was with Elizabeth. Being the daughter of a sniper and alchemist, the kid had a natural curiosity that was hard to fight against.

Oh, how Jean wished someone had made an attempt on the Fuhrer's life that morning, just so he could have flung himself in front of a bullet. If that had happened, he wouldn't be here now. That was sounding more and more preferable as his mind kept drawing blanks.

"Uh…"

At that very moment, the double doors to the maternity ward burst open wide for the second time in the past hour. The nurses at the reception desk couldn't veil their annoyance now as they glared at the woman who had thrown herself through them. Once again, Rebecca paid them no mind as she made a beeline for her husband.

Havoc thanked the high heavens for Rebecca's notoriously great sense of timing.

Not even acknowledging her husband, the woman grabbed for the child in his arms and hauled her up into her own. The movement had Elizabeth giggling as she held tight to her aunt's slim shoulders.

"Are you ready to go meet the baby?"

Elizabeth cheered, her concept of hospital etiquette non-existent as she squirmed in Rebecca's arms. Ignoring the high-pitched squeals, Havoc couldn't hide his surprise at his wife's words.

"Already?"

Rebecca gave him a gentle smile, her soft brown eyes sparkling. "Riza wants to see her."

Havoc should have known it wouldn't be long before Riza was asking for her daughter. Just as she was forever protective of her husband, her child had fell under that category as well upon her birth. Now she wasn't only Roy's shadow, but Elizabeth's as well. The last time she had been in the hospital, her daughter had been one of the first things she had asked about upon her return to consciousness.

' _What a trio,'_ Havoc thought fondly, as he watched his wife whisk Elizabeth away and through the doors leading to the maternity ward. It was the last time he would be able to think it, now that the family of three had become four.

"Who would have ever thought that the boss would become such a family man?" Breda remarked, leaning back further in his chair. It was as though the man had read the other one's thoughts.

Havoc chuckled, his body sagging in his seat as the events of the morning finally caught up with him.

"I would have definitely lost that bet if you had ever asked me."

* * *

Elizabeth could barely contain her excitement.

She tried her best not to wiggle in her aunt's arms as they made their way down the hall. They passed several rooms and doctors, the anticipation causing the beating of Elizabeth's heart to pick up rapidly as time went on.

She wanted to see her mother – and she _definitely_ wanted to see the new baby, too.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the small child, they reached a room with two military officers stationed outside of it. Elizabeth recognized them as a pair of bodyguards that usually accompanied her and her parents to and from daycare. Once they were in view, the two soldiers snapped to attention as Rebecca knocked on the door quietly, before swinging it open to reveal the scene taking place behind it.

The hospital room was standard, although since it was in the maternity ward, there was no second bed beside that of her mother's. Speaking of her mother, the girl couldn't fight against her urge to squirm once she had set eyes on the woman.

Riza Mustang looked like she had just walked straight through a battlefield. Her usually immaculate, straight blonde hair was drenched in sweat from her efforts over the past few hours. Rebecca, having taken pity on her friend, had pulled the hair back into a loose braid to keep it out of her face. The braid now fell over the right sleeve of her hospital gown and dangerously close to the precious package she had bundled in her arms.

Rebecca set Elizabeth down on her feet, the girl calming once her shoes hit the floor. A slight hesitation rushed over her as she observed her father lean close to her mother and push back the sweaty bangs plastered to her forehead. After he was satisfied with his work, his dark eyes darted down to the baby cradled in it's mother's arms – a loving smile blossoming on his features as he took in the sight.

Elizabeth suddenly felt like an outsider. That was, however, until her mother glanced up and made eye contact with her.

Seeing the five-year-old hesitating in the doorway, Riza smiled tiredly. While the action spoke volumes of the physical exhaustion she was feeling after laboring for most of the morning, the love behind it was just as strong and evident as it usually was when she looked at her child.

"Elizabeth…"

The young girl watched as her mother raised a hand to beckon her near. Although she was being given permission to step forward, by both her mother and her aunt who was pushing against her back gently, she felt frozen in place. This was all so different from the time that her mother had been in the hospital before.

Roy, picking up on his daughter's hesitation, smiled at the girl from his spot on the other side of the bed. While rumpled, the man had never looked more content than now.

With careful steps, so as not to spook her, Roy walked around the hospital bed to retrieve his young daughter. Once he was in front of her, she leaned back a bit, still uncertain of all that was going on – but Roy proceeded. He picked the girl up in his arms and positioned her firmly on his hip.

"Lizzie, don't you want to meet the baby?"

His words were gentle, the man fully aware of the fragile emotions of his daughter. He knew she had been excited about the baby earlier, but he also knew that she tended to draw back into herself when faced with new situations.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rebecca shaking her head at the scene, still so unused to seeing the Fuhrer in such a domestic state. He imagined it surprised everyone, really – but he didn't care.

Elizabeth slowly nodded, eyeing her mother and new baby sibling over the shoulder of her father. From behind, Riza gave her an encouraging smile in an attempt to make her more comfortable. Finally, the girl heaved a sigh of resignation.

"Yes, Daddy."

Holding Elizabeth a little tighter than before, Roy walked back around to the other side of Riza's bed. Husband and wife shared a look over their daughter's head as the girl curiously looked down at the bundle held in her mother's arms. Riza scooted over so that Roy could deposit Elizabeth on the bed beside her. At the action, Elizabeth leaned back closer to her father in an attempt not to jostle her mother. Riza smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging fashion.

"This is your little sister, Elizabeth."

At the words, Elizabeth's dark eyes immediately lit up. _A sister! She had been hoping for a sister!_

Roy placed a firm hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, smiling down at her as he watched her expression morph from fear to excitement. At the little girl's reaction, Riza's grin grew even bigger. As if sensing the shift in emotions around her, the baby began to fuss in her mother's arms.

Elizabeth frowned at the sound.

"What's wrong with her?" The girl asked in concern as she shifted closer to her mother to get a better look at what was hidden beneath the blankets.

"Nothing's wrong." Riza assured her, pulling back the cloth from the baby's face to give her eldest child a better view of her sister. "I think she knows that you're here."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she got her first glimpse of her baby sister. The face wrapped up in the blankets was delicate with features so small that the young girl could hardly believe they belonged to a baby and not a doll. She was surprised to see that the fuzz that lay on the baby's head was the color of wheat – so very different from her own. The sight had Elizabeth sighing in awe - _she was absolutely beautiful._

While she stared at the baby, a small fist made its way out of the swaddle. Seeing this, Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth formed a surprised 'o'. Such tiny fingers belonging to a human were a foreign concept to her. The reaction caused Roy to smile.

Using a gentle touch, Roy took one of Elizabeth's hands into his own and brought it close to the baby's fist. There was a slight resistance on Elizabeth's part – however, once the baby's tiny fingers latched on to her sister's, the fight flew out of her. She was entranced.

The family remained silent for several minutes, the only sound in the room coming from that of the machines by Riza's bedside. So caught up in the moment were they, that none of them noticed Rebecca take her leave.

Elizabeth, still holding her sister's hand, looked up curiously at her mother.

"What's her name?"

Riza smiled, cradling the baby close to her chest so that she could use her other hand to gently push back the bangs that lay across her daughter's forehead. After a moment, she looked up at Roy for confirmation, which she received in the form of a firm nod.

"Her name is Mae."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up once more while her voice rose in excitement.

"Like Aunt May!" The girl was giddy as she bounced up on her knees, trying to get closer to the baby. "Wow, she's going to be so excited when she comes to see me!"

Roy and Riza smiled at their daughter's actions, watching as she cooed at her baby sister in abandon. All it had taken was a few minutes to get her to finally warm up.

However, their daughter hadn't been entirely right in her assumption.

"It's not just for your Aunt May." Roy said, his eyes never leaving Riza's as they shared a smile. "It's also for your Uncle Maes."

"Elicia's Daddy?" Elizabeth asked for confirmation, turning to her father. Elicia often watched Elizabeth, when Roy and Riza had state business and Rebecca wasn't available. They imagined she had heard many stories of the man in her time spent with the effervescent teen.

"Yes." Roy nodded, patting his daughter on the head. She smiled up at him in return. "You know Uncle Maes and I were good friends and he saved my life more than once. We thought it would be nice to name the baby after him."

"But…" Riza cut in, drawing their daughter's attention back to her. "We also wanted to honor your Aunt May for saving my life all those years ago. Without her, you and your sister wouldn't be here. We figured it would be a nice way to thank her for what she did."

Elizabeth nodded vigorously, agreeing wholly with her parent's judgement.

What the girl didn't know was that they had considered giving her the same name when she had been born several years ago. However, when they had seen her upon her entry to the world, it just hadn't seemed to fit. This baby was a different story, though.

The moment Riza had met the dark eyes of her newborn child, she knew that the name would fit her perfectly. It was almost like an instinct she had received upon her induction into motherhood. Just as Elizabeth was an 'Elizabeth'; Mae was definitely a 'Mae'.

Roy had said the same thing upon his first glimpse of his daughter.

"You're going to have to tell me what position you use to keep getting these girls."

The family of three – now _four_ – looked up from the baby to see Havoc, Breda, and Rebecca standing in the doorway of the room. The comment, of course, had come from the smirking lips of an amused Rebecca who looked at her friend with unconcealed curiosity.

"Rebecca!" Riza exclaimed, her voice still hoarse from birth. The mother raised her hands to cover the innocent ears of her daughter. Rebecca laughed at such a reaction.

"Well, it's another girl for you – eh, boss?"

While Havoc's comment was meant in jest, the smile on his face spoke of different emotions. He was happy for them. He always had been.

"I'm not complaining." Roy glanced down at his family, totally content with the way his life had ended up. "In fact, I've always been told that I have a way with the ladies."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until nearly a month after the birth of their second daughter that Roy and Riza began questioning if they had bitten off more than they could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I REALLY struggled with writing this chapter. I don't know WHAT it was but I was seriously dragging my feet with this one. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it. I try to keep Roy and Riza as in character as possible, but with two children added into their dynamic, I feel like things just inevitably end up changing.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Comments and kudos truly make my day!

It wasn't until nearly a month after the birth of their second daughter that Roy and Riza began questioning if they had bitten off more than they could chew.

Winter was still in full swing in Central. With the solstice only a few days away, children littered the streets with wide eyes and mittens, skipping to the park as if unaffected by the dreadful chill. Their parents followed closely behind them, sharing grins at the youth's enthusiasm in the face of the bitter cold. It was a delightful sight.

Despite this, Roy Mustang couldn't help but scowl at the scene as it played out from beyond the windows of his home.

Usually the solstice was a time of great cheer in their house. Once Elizabeth had made an appearance in their lives, Roy and Riza found themselves enjoying the festivities that surrounded the holiday season. With a child now in their home, they had taken to decorating the house and purchasing small gifts to celebrate the day of cheer – something they had never done before in the entirety of their relationship. With another daughter now brought into the world, they figured these celebrations were only going to become livelier.

That was until the flu struck their house.

After the birth of her sister, Elizabeth had returned to daycare for a short time. With Roy gone back to work and Riza working from home, the parents simply could not juggle both a near toddler and newborn baby during the day. They thought this would be a good idea, since this would keep Elizabeth on schedule, and she would get to enjoy the winter season with her friends. However, they were wrong – _very_ wrong.

Upon being picked up on her last day of daycare before the break for the solstice holiday, Elizabeth came down with a slight sniffle. Neither Roy or Riza thought much of it, noting the cold temperatures outside and theorizing that possibly the chilly weather had just caused her nose to run.

Then the fever started.

By the time Roy was able to take Elizabeth to the doctor, it was painfully obvious that the young girl had come down with the flu – and a rather nasty case of it, too. The doctor had warned them to be sure to keep the two sisters apart, but the damage had already been done.

Once Mae started sniffling, they knew they were in trouble.

Lucky for them, Mae's case was not as severe as Elizabeth's. However, having two young children ill at the same time, was putting their parenting skills to the ultimate test.

With Roy still having to work during the day, Riza was mostly on her own with the two girls. The dark bags under her eyes and pallor of her skin was proof enough that she was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. That's why, upon his arrival home in the afternoon, Roy immediately jumped into action.

"Elizabeth's fever is up again." Riza bounced Mae up and down in her arms, trying to get the infant to stop crying. The young girl's cheeks were flushed with fever. "Mae's is also higher than it has been for the past few days."

Roy gave his wife a sympathetic look, watching as she shushed the baby in her arms. "You look like you haven't gotten much rest today."

Riza huffed, the sound imitating a weak laugh. "Well, I certainly didn't get any work done. Neither of the girls took naps so I've been back and forth all day."

Roy could tell his wife was beginning to feel out of her element. The hair she usually styled carefully every morning, poured out of a clip settled behind her head in a frizzy, blonde mess. She hadn't even bothered to change out of loungewear before starting her day. She was still wearing the long sleeve cotton shirt and pajama pants that she had been wearing when they had gone to bed the night before.

Noting the look of exhaustion on her features, the man stepped forward to give her a kiss on the forehead, careful not to disturb the screaming infant. Riza melted into his embrace, resting her tired body against his sturdy frame. Roy nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled before stepping back, his warm palms firm on her upper arms.

"I'm going to fix up some broth for Elizabeth and something light for you and I." Roy's hand came up to brush a few errant strands of blonde hair away from her face. "Let me take Mae while I cook and you can stay with Elizabeth."

Since their daughter hadn't greeted him upon his entrance into the home, the man assumed she was still bed bound as she had been when he had left earlier that morning.

Roy expected Riza to fight against the arrangement. Ever since Mae had been born, mother and daughter had been inseparable. It was quite different from when Elizabeth had first come home, but Roy figured it was because Mae was more colicky than Elizabeth had ever been.

Grateful for any help she could get, Riza passed the warm bundle of blankets to her husband. "I just fed and burped her but she didn't keep much down. Let me know when she starts fussing, so I can try to get her to nurse again."

Roy nodded, giving his wife a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

The woman rolled her eyes at the Fuhrer's actions. "Thank you, Roy."

Her husband simply smiled in response.

Dinner was much more difficult than it usually was. Between a squirming Mae, howling in her mother's arms and a fussy Elizabeth, who still refused to eat her meals, the two parents were about ready to call it quits. Luckily, Elizabeth was able to take a few spoonful's of broth in the end, but still gagged while swallowing them.

With the girls' temperatures, up so high, Riza suggested giving them both a cold bath. While the medicine the doctor had given them to battle the illness was supposed to fight the other symptoms, the one thing it wasn't helping with was the fever. Thus, why the physician had suggested the cold bath option when the girls' temperatures got too high.

Roy decided that said physician had never been tasked with getting two _very_ sick girls into a _very_ cold bath. You would have thought a war had broken out in their bathroom from the shrieks the two children were letting out. Roy sincerely worried that the two bodyguards who were on duty that night were going to report them if they kept screaming so loudly.

"No! No!" Elizabeth kept repeating as Roy attempted to lower her feet into the water, her small toes barely grazing the top of its surface. Her fingernails dug into the fabric of his button down as she fought to hold on to him. "Too cold, Daddy! Too cold!"

Roy sighed, holding her to his chest once more. "Lizzie, I know it's cold – but you're fever's too high. After this, you'll be able to sleep better."

"No…" The young girl whined, her sweet voice raspy by the stuffiness of her nose and the swollen glands of her throat. "It's too cold."

"It has to be cold, Lizzie. It's going to make you feel better."

While Roy argued with their five-year-old, Riza fought her own battle with their newborn daughter.

With a basin in the bath to better situate the baby, Riza had lowered the young girl into the cold water only to be met with flailing limbs and frustrated squeaks. Kneeling on the floor beside the porcelain tub, Riza carefully maneuvered herself over the side to hold on to the squirming infant.

Mae's squeaks soon turned into full on sobs as her mother took a wash rag and dripped the cold water over her heaving stomach. Riza tried to comfort the child, but it only seemed to make things worse. "It's okay, Mae. I know it doesn't feel good."

At the sound of her sister's cries, Elizabeth's cries seemed to get louder as well.

"Lizzie," Roy was still arguing with Elizabeth next to his wife, trying his best to pry her legs from around his waist. "The quicker you get in, the quicker you can get out."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Roy was finally able to loosen her grip from around his waist. "Lizzie, no more arguing. You have to take a bath."

With that, the father set her feet into the tub with her hands still hanging on tightly to his shoulders. For a sick child, she had quite a grip on her.

"No, Daddy!" She continued to howl as her father worked to pry her fingers from his shirt. Within a few moments, he was able to free himself from her death-hold. "I don't wanna!"

Gripping the girl's wrists gently, Roy forced the her to sit down in the cold water. At such treatment, Elizabeth began to mimic her sister's actions and started to flail her arms, sending water flying out of the confines of the tub. Riza, as quick thinking as she was, placed her hand out as a barrier to keep the water from hitting Mae.

"Elizabeth!" Roy's voice echoed off the bathroom tile. He rarely used such an authoritative tone on his daughter, but his frustration was reaching an all-time high. Elizabeth, at the sound of her name coming from her father's lips, froze in the middle of her tantrum. "Do not splash while your sister is in the bath! You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

The five-year-old stared up at the man for a few moments before turning to look at her little sister, almost as though she had forgotten she was even there.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief, settling himself on his knees beside the tub.

Then, Elizabeth released a loud sob.

"I'm so sorry Mae Mae!" The girl wailed, her hands coming up to cover her eyes, the cold temperature of the water forgotten. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Riza hurried to placate her daughter. "You didn't hurt the baby, Elizabeth. Daddy just didn't want you splashing her and getting her upset." She didn't bother to mention that Mae had rarely had a moment that day where she wasn't crying, so the splashing of the water really wasn't going to make much difference.

Elizabeth, as sensitive as she was, continued to wail.

"I don't want to make her sad!"

Roy sighed. "Lizzie, stop crying. No one is sad."

"Mae Mae is!" She pointed at her sister, who was still sat crying in the basin as her mother poured water over her fine blonde hair.

"She's not sad, she just doesn't like the cold." Roy, following Riza's lead, grabbed a small cup on the side of the bath and ran the water over Elizabeth's long dark hair.

As if remembering where she was, Elizabeth looked down at the water surrounding her.

Then the cries started again.

"Daddy, it's too cold!"

Roy groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Once the girls' were out of the bath, their parents were eager to check their temperatures once more. With Elizabeth now bundled in a fluffy towel, Roy held out the thermometer for her to place under her tongue. Still shivering even after drying off, Elizabeth complied.

While he was waiting on Elizabeth's temperature, Riza busied herself with Mae. After resting in the water for awhile, the infant had finally calmed long enough for her mother to wash her. Now, cozy within the confines of her own towel, the newborn cooed as her mother placed a thermometer under her arm.

Roy sat Elizabeth down in the nursery rocking chair so that he could check the red liquid within the glass. Upon reading the number, he released a frustrated groan.

"Riza," He picked up Elizabeth once more, the young girl going willingly into his arms, now tired from both her bath and her lingering fever. "Her temperature is still up."

"Give her one last dose of medicine for the night." The mother advised, reading the thermometer under the infant's arm. Obviously, her results were better than her sister's, since Riza breathed a sigh of relief at the number. "Elizabeth can have one more dose than Mae."

Roy nodded, following his wife's instructions.

"I don't want any more," Elizabeth moaned into her father's shoulder, clinging tightly to him. Her little fingers pulled at the dark hair on the back of his neck, causing him to wince in slight pain as he unscrewed the cap of the medicine. "It tastes gross."

The Fuhrer sighed, quite unused to having to argue with his child. Elizabeth was usually so well-behaved, albeit emotional, but anytime she was sick, her willful nature seemed to creep forward. Roy knew it was from not feeling well and being exhausted – however, it was no less tiring for him to have to deal with it.

"Lizzie, this is what's going to help you get better faster." Roy held her close to his chest, resting his back against the kitchen counter. "Even Mae has taken her medicine today."

"I did, too!" Elizabeth insisted, resting her warm forehead against the fabric of his chest. Roy placed one hand on the back of her head, comforting her as well as he could.

"I know, but you have to take one more dose since you're bigger than Mae." The young girl moaned once more in despair, her misery causing her father's heart to break a bit more. Placing a kiss on her forehead, Roy gently nudged the side of her face to get her to look at him. "Please, one more and then we can go put our pajamas on and go to bed."

"Can I sleep with you and Mama?"

"Yes," Roy replied without hesitation. "But you need to take your medicine first."

At the promise of getting to cuddle with her mother and father, Elizabeth was much more compliant. Without much more than a grimace and gag, the young child accepted the spoonful of medicine and hurriedly drank a cup of milk to rid herself of the taste.

As Roy helped her change into her pajamas, it occurred to him that perhaps the reason she was acting out so severely while sick was because of the amount of attention her new sibling was getting.

While Elizabeth loved on her sister constantly and begged for cuddles upon her return from school in the afternoons, both Roy and Riza had noticed that the girl had become a bit more difficult when it came to meal time and bedtime. It was almost as if she felt like when she came home from school, it was her time to get the attention rather than Mae's.

Riza had tried to explain to the girl that babies needed more attention when they were as little as Mae, but to Elizabeth, this reasoning held very little logic. All she knew was that, where she had once gotten all the attention, she now only received a part of it.

Roy knew that letting her sleep with them for the night was probably only going to add fuel to the fire, but he didn't really care at the moment. He would rather have a peaceful night with both his daughters by his side, then have them crying loudly from the nursery down the hall.

The tug of a little hand broke Roy from his thoughts. Elizabeth gazed up at him in expectantly.

"Daddy?" She asked sweetly, her little hand tugging at his still damp shirt. That was the last time he was helping out with bath time in his nice clothes. "Can I wear my pink pajamas?"

Roy looked down at the long sleeve shirt in his hands. It was blue - just like the matching bottoms that he had already helped her put on.

"But you already have the blue ones on – " Roy thought better of arguing with the young child as her lip began to wobble. Resigned to his fate, he set the blue shirt down. "Of course, you can wear the pink ones."

Although he was exhausted from a long day of Xing trade talks, Elizabeth's sweet smile at his words had a grin growing on his face as well.

Oh, how he loved his girls.

Once Elizabeth was changed into her _pink_ pajamas, Roy carried her into the master suite where Riza was already in bed. With her back resting against the headboard, the woman cradled her youngest child close as she suckled at her breast. Even from his spot at the door, he could hear the stuffy breaths escaping from the small infant's nose.

"Mama!" Elizabeth wiggled out of her father's arms. Once her feet were on the ground, the young girl ran to her mother's side of the bed. Coming up behind her, Roy lifted her on to the mattress, far from the suckling baby.

"Hi Elizabeth." The woman looked up from Mae to glance over at her husband as he walked into the closet to get ready for bed, frustration evident in her eyes. "Are you going to be joining us tonight?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth nodded excitedly, scooting closer to her mother. The girl's dark eyes danced as she looked down at her little sister. "Daddy said I could since I took my medicine!"

At the look of love on the girl's still flushed face, Riza couldn't bring herself to argue. "Alright, but you have to promise to go to sleep. Daddy has work tomorrow, so we have to make sure to be quiet so he can rest."

Elizabeth nodded, settling her head against her mother's shoulder so she could continue to watch the baby. Riza turned her head towards her, lips grazing the young girl's forehead. The mother was happy to note that, at the moment, the girl felt a bit cooler to the touch.

Roy exited the closet, wearing a robe paired with a loose-fitting shirt and pajama pants. Crossing over to his side of the bed, he removed his robe before laying it across one of the reading chairs. Finally, ready to turn down for the night, the man comically fell on to the mattress, prompting a giggle from Elizabeth and a small smile from Riza.

When Riza looked backed towards Mae, the infant had released her breast and was close to snoozing against the warmth of her mother's skin. The woman pulled down her night shirt, before laying the baby over her shoulder, patting her back to see if she could coax forth one more burp.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth drew Roy's attention away from his wife, her wide eyes shiny from the still lingering fever. "I'm cold."

The girl had been suffering from chills for the past few days and there was only one thing that she knew would warm her up.

Roy opened his arms, inviting Elizabeth to crawl on to his chest and snuggle into his warmth. The girl eagerly obliged, sighing contentedly against the fabric of his shirt as he pulled the covers over the both of them.

On the other side of the bed, Riza had just finished burping Mae and was carefully placing her into the bassinet that they had temporarily moved into the room. With Mae having both colic and the flu, the two parents found it easier to keep her by their side in the dark hours of night rather than in the nursery down the hall.

With Mae tucked in snuggly, Riza turned back to the rest of her family that lay in the bed. Seeing their expectant looks, she released a short laugh before switching off the light beside her. Roy soon followed suit with the light that lay on his side.

For a few moments, with the moon as their only witness, the family relaxed and enjoyed the peace that had finally descended over their household. With Mae already snoozing and her temperature down, the only thing they had to worry about disturbing their sleep was Elizabeth.

However, when Roy looked down at her pale face, snuggled deep into his chest, he began to think that even she may be able to make it through the night. Already, in the warmth of her father's arms, her shivers had stopped and hopefully within a few hours the sweats would begin.

"Roy?"

The man in question glanced up from his daughter's features to instead look at his wife. He was surprised to find a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Riza chuckled dryly at his question. "What's not wrong?"

The woman turned on her side, propping herself up on to an elbow. Reaching out, her slender fingers began to play with a dark strand of Elizabeth's hair. Roy watched as an array of emotions played across her features – guilt, sadness, fear, uncertainty – they were all there, just as if he were watching a film.

"Do you think we can do this?" Riza asked quietly, eyes still focused in on Elizabeth.

Roy's brow rose. "What do you mean?"

"Parenting."

Roy smirked at the word. "You're about five years too late on that question."

Had Elizabeth not been resting on his chest, Riza would have swatted at him. The cheeky look on his face was enough to have her rolling her eyes. The man just never changed.

"No." Riza glanced back at where Mae slept, cocooned in her own little bed. "I mean parenting the two of them."

Roy gave her a sideways glance. "At this point – we really don't have a choice."

Again, Riza gave him an exasperated look. The woman looked so different from the former sniper he had once knew that it was hard not to chuckle at the sight. However, his amusement soon ended when Elizabeth made a low noise of discontent, before turning her face in the opposite direction.

Roy patted the young girl's back until he felt like she had settled again. Turning his attention back to Riza, he noticed the shiny look of sadness still lingered in her eyes.

"Riza," Roy made sure to keep his voice quiet, aware of the two sleeping girls that were currently sharing the room. "Kids get sick. This isn't the first time Elizabeth has been sick and it probably won't be the last. We just have to get through it as best as we can."

"I just feel guilty." The woman ran a gentle hand over her daughter's back, warm fingertips searching for those of her husband. Together, their hands lay clasped over the girl's back. "Ever since Mae's been born; I feel like Elizabeth is feeling left out."

"She knows babies need more attention." Roy reasoned, his thumb massaging the skin of the back of his wife's hand. "It's an adjustment."

Riza was silent for a moment and Roy could tell that she was debating whether to share what else was on her mind. Knowing his wife, she had been burying something within herself for so long, that finally – under the stress of taking care of two sick children – she was about ready to burst.

"I just never thought I was going to be a mother." Riza admitted, her gaze never leaving their joined hands.

Roy waited in silence, encouraging her to continue.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing it right at all." She looked up at her husband, her light amber eyes shining with no longer repressed emotions. "I don't think I was made to be a mother and that's why I never know what to do."

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted her to speak her thoughts, but he never wanted her to think that he agreed with them.

"You're an amazing mother, Riza." The man argued, trying hard to keep his voice down. "I've never thought any differently. Just because you're stressed from having two sick kids, doesn't make you a bad parent. Everyone goes through this."

"I had to call Gracia for advice today." Riza admitted, as though she hadn't heard anything of what he said. "I didn't know how to get Mae to stop throwing up every time I fed her and finally I just had to ask someone else."

Roy stared at her incredulously.

"Riza," He spoke slowly, squeezing her hand tightly in his, demanding that she meet his gaze as he spoke. "It's okay to ask for help. You don't have to know those things automatically. You didn't act like this when Elizabeth was sick the first few times – what's bringing this on now?"

"I don't know," The woman muttered sadly, sinking further into her pillows. At such an uncharacteristic sight, Roy could feel his heart break. "I just – I don't know. I was fine asking for help the first time, but now I get so upset with myself over it. Maybe it's the hormones."

This concerned Roy greatly. "Have you spoken to the doctor about this?"

"No…"

"Riza!" Roy wanted to yell, but held himself back in case it woke their two slumbering children. "This isn't something you keep to yourself."

"It's just not like me, Roy." The woman buried her face in her pillow, the movement causing her messy, blonde bangs to frizz further. "I just don't feel like myself and I'm scared it's going to affect the way I parent."

Roy reached an arm out to his wife, gesturing for her to snuggle into his side. After a moment's hesitation, she finally scooted forward, careful to not disturb their sleeping daughter who still lay on her father's chest. With one hand still holding tightly to her's, Roy pulled her close and wrapped a strong arm around her.

"I spoke with Dr. Knox when we first found out you were pregnant with Mae." Roy admitted quietly, tangling his free hand into his wife's hair. Her usually brushed locks were tangled in several different places, deepening the concern he had felt building for her over the past few days. This just wasn't like her. "His wife had their son late in life and he warned me that you might suffer from strange moods after the birth. He told me to watch you and to always ask if you were doing okay. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

"Roy," Riza released a long sigh, nestling her face into the area between his shoulder and his neck. "You're busy. You have the trade arrangements with Xing to worry about and a couple hundred more things that you need to stay focused on. I don't want you worrying about me. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not."

"But I am." Riza insisted, tilting her head up so she could meet his worried gaze. "I'm sorry to have brought any of this up. I guess talking to Gracia today and then dealing with the nightmare that was bath time – it just has me stressed."

Roy didn't look convinced. "It didn't sound like those were just spur of the moment thoughts. Please, talk to me."

The woman shook her head, pulling away from her husband. "Roy, you have work tomorrow and need your rest. I'll call the doctor in the morning and tell her how I'm feeling."

Sensing that his wife was beginning to close off from him, Roy drew her back to his side. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just want to help you. I don't want you thinking you're a bad mother when you're most certainly not."

Riza fought against his hold for a moment, before finally giving in and letting him settle her against his chest.

"The Madam never expected that she would become a mother." Roy's comment had Riza looking up, surprise written across her features. The man continued with a small smile. "But she was the best mother I could have ever asked for."

Riza had to admit, he had a point. "Yes, she was."

"So, why do you have to be the _perfect_ mother in order to be the _best_ mother to our daughters?"

Riza hated to admit when Roy began to make sense, but still she couldn't fight off the lingering doubt that still lay within her chest.

"I guess…" Riza trailed off, not quite sure how to answer her husband's question. "I guess, I don't have to be."

Roy smiled. "No you don't. No one's perfect – except me."

The comment had his wife rolling her eyes. "Yeah, that's what you think."

The man chuckled at her dry response, drawing her in closer so that he could nuzzle his nose in her hair. Mae would be due for a feed in a few hours, so he was going to enjoy this time he had snuggled up to his wife before the baby's cries had the woman leaving the comfort of his embrace.

"I may still call the doctor though."

Roy smiled, his lips brushing the skin of her forehead in the form of a soft kiss. He knew Riza hated sharing her emotions with anyone, so for her to share these feelings with a doctor would be a huge step in the right direction.

"I think that's a good idea."

The room went silent for a few minutes and Roy could have sworn his wife had fallen asleep – that was until he heard her quiet voice whisper in his ear.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The man could feel a sleepy smile bloom across his features.

"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is about my pride, Riza." Roy reasoned, taking a few steps closer to her desk. His palms were up, as though it was the simplest explanation in the world. "If Rebecca knew I was incapable of this, she'd never let me hear the end of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, fam - this was tough. I don't know WHY this was such a hard chapter to write, but it was. I had a rough week at work, so my writing muse wasn't as strong as usual. That being said, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I hope that despite that, and any other mistakes there are, that you still at least find this chapter somewhat readable.
> 
> Also, fun fact, that I forgot to tell you last chapter. I've always considered Xingese, the equivalent of Chinese in the FMA universe - so, when Elizabeth refers to her little sister as "Mae Mae", it's actually a reference to the Chinese term "Mei Mei" which means "little sister".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

"Of all the times we spoke of hell, this is not what I imagined – "

At Riza's unimpressed look, Roy clamped his mouth shut. He knew his dramatics were not going to earn him any positive points with his wife at the moment. She was far too tired to deal with his own childish commentary.

" – however, I would do anything to keep my wife and daughters happy." Roy finally finished – a near visible sweat drop forming at the start of his hairline. At the change of conversational direction, Riza gave him a dubious look from over the documents in her hands.

"You're sure you can handle it?"

"No," Roy answered quickly, too quickly for a man who was usually so confident. "But I don't see any other choice."

"I could ask Rebecca – "

"I would rather you didn't."

With a single blonde brow raised, Riza regarded her husband in confusion. "I don't understand why you're so against – "

"This is about my pride, Riza." Roy reasoned, taking a few steps closer to her desk. His palms were up, as though it was the simplest explanation in the world. "If Rebecca knew I was incapable of this, she'd never let me hear the end of it."

"You're acting like a child, Roy."

"No," Roy patted his chest, quite a sight in his military blues. It was almost amusing how seriously the Fuhrer was taking this. "I am acting like a man. A man does not back down from a challenge such as this."

Riza couldn't help the tired smile that appeared on her features at such conviction. "A challenge such as a sleepover?"

Her husband gave her a withering look. "Don't say it like that, you make it sound ridiculous."

His petulant expression had laughter bubbling up in Riza's throat. The sound caused Roy's heart to soar. She hadn't been laughing much in the past few months, so it was nice to hear such a happy sound coming from her lips – even if it was still tinged with exhaustion.

Before Riza could respond, she was interrupted by a cry coming from the makeshift crib that lay in the corner of the room. Without a second thought, the First Lady of Amestris was on her feet and comforting the child that lay within the soft pink blankets.

The scene had Roy sighing in defeat. The main reason for their current dilemma was the same precious bundle that was now being cradled by her mother.

Mae Mustang had certainly turned their lives upside down.

Winter had come and gone, and with it, so had the illnesses that pestered the Mustang household all season long. Following the solstice, it seemed like the girls came down with a new round of sniffles every week. Nothing hit the family near as hard as the flu that had preceded the solstice – however, both Roy and Riza had certainly had their hands full with both their daughters and their duties.

On top of all the sickness in the house, Riza's moods had not improved much over time. With an extremely colicky baby, the woman had felt as though she were doomed to never get a normal night's sleep ever again. She was quick to anger and extremely lethargic – two things that no one who was part of their circle had ever known her to be.

Once she had brought up the issue with her doctor, the woman assured her that it was a normal to feel this way after some pregnancies. Given the fact that Mae was also a very fussy baby, it was to be expected that she would feel like she was at her wit's end for the first few months of her youngest daughter's life.

Though her words had been unconcerned and gentle when she had spoken with Riza, Roy would never forget the serious expression she gave him as she pulled him to the side.

' _Keep an eye on her_ ,' she had said with concern evident in her eyes. The soft warning in her tone was enough to have Roy breaking out into a nervous sweat.

He had already been concerned, but after that, he was _really_ concerned.

That was why, nearly four months after their second daughter's birth, Roy insisted that Riza continue to work from home. While Riza normally would have argued against this, wanting to be as close to Roy as possible at Central HQ, she had simply nodded and agreed that this arrangement was her best option for now.

While working from home, the First Lady was able to sleep in and attend to her infant daughter throughout the day. Roy had suggested hiring a nanny temporarily, just to give Riza more time on her own – however, that idea had been quickly shot down by his wife.

 _'Are you saying I'm incapable of taking care of my own infant daughter?'_ Riza had snapped at him, absolutely appalled by the suggestion. Knowing that his wife was wrought with insecurities when it came to her parenting, Roy had dropped the subject rather quickly after that.

The man hated feeling useless, but there was only so much he could do to help his wife when he was several blocks away at Central HQ. The woman refused to let him tend to their daughter at night, citing that he needed his rest in order to attend to his duties as Fuhrer. Thus, that left Riza to take care of everything, from night feedings to bathing their young, infant daughter.

In the middle of all this was poor Elizabeth, who was certainly beginning to feel slighted by all the attention that was being given to her sister. Though she had always loved the baby and wanted to be around her whenever she was home, Roy could see that the tolerant child was beginning to grow weary at the lack of attention she was receiving from her usually doting parents.

Hence, the sleepover.

Elizabeth's birthday had always been cause for great celebration in their household. While typically they held a party with both friends and family alike, Elizabeth had requested something different this year. Though her time spent with the Elric and Havoc children had been nice, she wanted to invite her _own_ friends over from daycare for a _different_ kind of party.

A sleepover party.

The idea was foreign to both Riza and Roy. Riza had never concerned herself with birthdays during her adolescence, since her father thought they were nothing more than another day of life and that there was no real reason to celebrate them. Roy, on the other hand, had celebrated many birthdays during his formative years – however, despite having grown up with a multitude of foster sisters, was completely unfamiliar with the concept of a sleepover.

Though both her parents had been quite hesitant of the idea at first, Elizabeth's sweet little pout and tears had finally convinced them in the end. If this was what she wanted, then this was what she was going to get.

However, Roy had not expected that he was going to have to run this gig solo.

Three days before Elizabeth's sleepover – Mae had started showing signs of teething, and suddenly the sleepless nights of colic, became something a little more.

In the past several days, the frazzled mother had maybe gotten a total of three hours of sleep. Between keeping up with Mae's feedings and comforting her as she sobbed from both the pains in her stomach and her mouth, Riza had very little time to rest. Roy could see, as the days went by, that the usually dark circles under his wife's eyes, were continuously getting darker. Not only that, but the healthy glow of her peach-colored skin, had changed into a sickly pale pallor.

It was obvious. She was exhausted.

On top of all that, Riza was still performing her duties as Amestris' First Lady. She continued to move forward with her plans for the new school she was commissioning and had even kept up with the interviews she had scheduled to help with the hiring of its faculty.

Roy had no idea how she did it. He wasn't even sure how she found the energy to dress in the morning with all she was doing.

Hence, why he had offered to take over the planning and execution of their daughter's sleepover party. Though he seriously doubted his skills in this department, he would do whatever it took to give Riza a much-needed break.

Even now, as she cradled their youngest in her arms, Roy could see the weariness in the way she bounced their child in comfort. She had never looked further from her former self than she did now. The formidable "Hawk's Eye" – now beaten down from a rather rough patch of motherhood. It was unfair.

"I want to help you." Roy told her honestly, his voice soft as Mae's cries finally began to subside. He walked over to Riza's side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "If I'm already up with the girls, then that will give you some time to rest without having to worry about Mae."

"So, you're going to take care of Mae, too?" Riza asked, doubt evident in her words. She gazed down at their daughter – all blonde hair and dark eyes, before looking back up at him. "Are you sure it won't be too much?"

"I'm positive." Roy affirmed, rubbing a comforting hand over her back. Even through the thin material of her tapioca dress, Roy could feel the notches of her spine. She had lost more weight again. With this in mind, his resolve only grew. "Besides, I won't be alone. Breda and Havoc are going to help me."

Riza's brows rose to her hairline. "How?"

"I've dismissed my bodyguards for tonight, so they're going to stand in." Roy brought a hand up to rub a hand against Mae's fevered cheeks. "I know it's technically below their rank, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

The Fuhrer rarely made Captains Havoc and Breda his guards, unless there was something really important going on, such as the birth of his daughter. However, he had already asked the men if they could free up their Saturday night to assist him on a 'mission'.

Of course, he hadn't told them what that mission was – but Roy wasn't big on details. Besides, they weren't going to say no to their boss.

Riza shook her head at the idea. "You really think those two will be able to help you?"

Roy shrugged. "Possibly."

The woman rolled her eyes at her husband's answer. "I think you just want them to suffer with you."

"I'm _wounded_ by your words, madam."

This had Riza laughing. Roy's chest puffed up at having made her smile again. Perhaps, this was the exact thing Riza had needed – a night off. Regardless of any of the torture he was about to face in the coming hours, Roy couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. He would do anything to keep that smile alive on Riza's face forever.

"Okay." The woman finally agreed, the grin never leaving her face. "I appreciate it. I hope you know though, that if things get tough, you can come get me at any point in time."

"Trust me," Roy assured her, pulling her close to his side. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Everything was _not_ fine.

Sure, things had started out alright – but Roy was pretty sure that he would be completely grey by the end of the night.

For the first hour, Riza had stayed by his side as they greeted the parents of the little girls' who entered their home. Both parents, having always been very involved with their daughter's schooling, recognized many of the adults who usually stood outside Central Children's Daycare. Introductions were made and the children were sent up the stairs to be greeted by excited exclamations from the other little girls who were already there.

That was when things took a turn for the worst.

He had no idea his daughter had befriended a child of Ishvalan descent.

Now really, he shouldn't have been surprised. Elizabeth was incredibly loving and friendly, so any differences between her and others, were usually swept under the rug by the innocent mind of the unprejudiced child. Even after the situation with Miss Abra at the daycare, Elizabeth still knew nothing of the history her parents had with Ishval.

Roy and Riza had just been wishing one of the girls' parents farewell, when a hulking figure of a man walked through the door. His appearance had both the Fuhrer and his wife pausing – though it had nothing to do with his height or the rippling muscles that peaked through the fabric of his shirt.

It was the white hair and telltale red eyes that caused their greetings to catch in their throats. Not only that, but the stern look on the man's face made it obvious that he wanted to be just about anywhere else but there.

From behind his leg – a little girl poked her head out to look up at the parents of her friend. Like her father, the girl's hair was white as snow with eyes the color of blood. They shared the same dark features – except where there was an expression of near hatred on the elder one's face, the little girl's expression held nothing but hesitance.

Riza was the first to recover from her surprise. Behind her, Roy could hear the sound of Breda and Havoc shuffling, as though preparing for a fight.

"Hello," Riza spoke softly, as she crouched down to the young girl's level, Mae still absconded in her arms. The child shrank back a bit behind her father's leg, but continued to stare at the pretty blonde woman before her. "What's your name?"

The girl had just opened her mouth to answer, when a flurried set of footsteps made their way down the stairs.

"Etha!"

From out of nowhere, Elizabeth scurried past her parents, already sporting her light pink pajamas. Disregarding her friend's timid disposition, the Fuhrer's daughter tugged the girl from out behind her hulking father's leg and pulled her into a tight hug.

At his side, Roy watched as Riza stood from her crouched position, ready to reprimand her daughter for being so rough with her friend – however, her words died in her throat.

Etha was smiling.

"Hi Lizzie," The young girl's voice was much quieter than her friend's, but just as excited. "Thank you for inviting me."

Elizabeth pulled back to smile at the girl. Standing together, they couldn't have been more different. With Elizabeth's hair dark as night and eyes nearly the same shade, she was a stark contrast to her white-haired and red-eyed friend – yet, none of those differences seemed to change the way they regarded the other.

The girl's father, on the other hand, seemed almost hyperaware of the differences between the girls in front of him.

At the top of the stairs, the five other girls who had already arrived, called for both Elizabeth and Etha to make their way up to the second floor. They were shouting about something that had happened on the popular children's radio show Roy had already set up for them to listen to.

"Come on, Etha!" Elizabeth tugged on the other girl's hand, dragging her over towards the stairs. "It's the good part!"

The little girl went to follow her friend, holding tightly to one strap of her backpack. Before she started her ascent up the stairs, she turned around to throw her father a quick smile and wave.

"Bye, Daddy!" Etha called as she was hauled up the staircase by her overenthusiastic, newly six-year-old friend. As they reached the top, the other girls squealed before grabbing their hands and tugging them back towards the nursery.

The three parents watched the two children as they were dragged off by the others, an awkward silence hanging over them following the exit of their respective daughters. Once again, Roy could hear Havoc and Breda shift nervously in their boots at the tension that seemed to engulf the room.

"I expect her to be returned in one piece."

The man's voice was deep, the sound of it rumbling in his muscular chest. The threat laced in those words went without being said, and while Roy wished he could be offended by such a vicious accusation, he couldn't say the man's worries were born from nothing. What he had done in Ishval could never be erased from the minds of those who had been made to suffer because of his actions.

"Of course, sir." Riza responded easily, though Roy could hear the tightness in her voice. She too was upset by the man's words. "Etha will be treated just as any other child in our home."

The man glared at Riza, as though measuring her words for any sign of deception. Roy could feel his spine straighten and fingers twitch at such a threatening stare. Although the Ishvalan father had many inches over him, Roy would not hesitate to defend his wife should it come to it.

Lucky for him, such a fight was not to transpire that night.

Without so much as introducing himself, the man turned on his heel and made his way out of the house. The door slammed behind him, causing all four adults left in the room to jump at the loud sound.

"Well, boss," Havoc drawled, walking up to his two old friends with a toothpick between his lips. "That went quite well."

Roy glared at the man, raising a dark brow in challenge. "I would really hate to know what you consider bad, then."

Havoc smirked in Roy's direction. "A pancake-shaped Fuhrer."

Breda tried to hide a chuckle behind his fist, feigning a coughing spell instead. At his two subordinates' behavior, Roy rolled his eyes.

"I know you two are upset that I didn't tell you what was going on tonight – " Havoc gave him a look that clearly said 'you think'. Roy ignored this and continued on. "However, I expect you to remain professional just as always. Keep in mind, this is a very important mission."

"It's a sleepover."

"It's a _girl_ sleepover." Havoc corrected Breda, gesturing wildly at their military blues. "And here we are, decked out as though we're facing ole' Bradley."

Riza butted in, quickly – cutting off her husband's surely snide remark. "If it's really that much of an issue, I don't mind taking care of it."

Both Breda and Havoc went silent at this. From beside Riza, Roy was glaring at the two men, his eyes telling them that they better not accept such an offer. Both soldiers knew better, though. They had seen how different Riza had been upon their trips to the house, they knew she needed this reprieve more than anyone.

"Nah, Riza." Breda finally said, sending a supportive smile her way while shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. "Like I've always told you, we'll do anything for you."

Havoc nodded, agreeing with his friend's words. "Even if it means putting up with a few female brats for a couple of hours – we'll do it if it's for you."

Riza smiled gratefully at the two men, while Roy's expression turned sour.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do this for me?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

Such insubordination had the Fuhrer's eye twitching – however, a loud bang and a yell from upstairs caused a pause in the conversation. Before any of them could react, a round of giggles broke out, the sound traveling down the stairs. Roy groaned at the thought of what that noise could have possibly been.

Riza was about to say something, when Mae began to fuss from her place in her mother's arms. Roy gestured for her to pass the baby over, but Riza shook her head.

"Let me bathe her and feed her before you take over." The woman bounced her daughter, as her fussing got louder. "That way you'll have an easier time putting her to sleep."

Roy was going to make a comment on how nothing seemed to help Mae sleep, even after four months of life – however, Riza had already started to make her way up the stairs. Even from his spot on the ground floor, the Fuhrer could hear his wife cooing at their daughter as she rounded the corner towards the master suite.

"So," Havoc drawled, clapping a hand on his boss's shoulder. "Is there a reason you didn't employ Becky to help you with this little venture?"

Roy glared at the man behind him. "Shut up, Havoc."

* * *

If Roy thought that the night couldn't get any worse than the awkward interaction that had kick-started the party, he was sorely mistaken.

The cake cutting had gone alright, besides a few cases of dropped icing and misplaced forks. One of Elizabeth's friends, Grace – if Roy was not mistaken – had shared offhandedly with the man as he passed her a piece of cake, that she was deathly allergic to nuts, causing Roy to pause in his action.

Elizabeth's cake was chocolate with nuts added into the icing of the middle layer.

Narrowly avoiding a potentially harrowing situation, the man had fished out a cookie from the pantry to give the girl instead while the other children enjoyed their cake. The small, blonde girl nibbled on her sugar cookie while telling Roy about the time she had nearly died after eating a sandwich that unknowingly contained peanuts. At the description of a swollen throat and difficulties breathing, Roy could feel himself growing pale.

Havoc simply laughed from behind him, watching as the Fuhrer's face grew more and more horrified. Breda would have laughed, too – however, he was distracted by his own piece of cake.

With that situation successful avoided, Roy actually felt like he was doing pretty good on his own.

After cake had been served, the girls had been redirected to the upstairs nursery. While Breda helped Elizabeth pick up her fallen dollhouse – the culprit of the loud sound they had all heard earlier – Riza entered the room with a freshly bathed Mae.

Upon the appearance of a baby, all the girls immediately turned their attention to the Fuhrer's wife.

"That's my sister, Mae!" Elizabeth told them excitedly, following the girls as they crowded around her mother's legs to get a better look. "I like to call her Mae Mae!"

Riza herself was already dressed in a pair of soft white pajamas with hair wet and cheeks flushed from her recent shower. Roy couldn't help but think she looked absolutely angelic as she began to approach him.

"She's all ready to go." The girl's mother said as she passed him the bundle of blankets. Mae didn't even fuss as she was transferred from the warmth of her mother to that of her father. "I've already fed her, so all she'll need is a good rock before bed."

"I can do that." Roy assured her, noting the worried look in her tired, amber eyes. "Go get some rest. I'll bring her to the cradle by the bed when we're done in here."

Though she still looked worried, Riza could not hide the near visible relief that suddenly flooded her body. Giving her husband one last grateful pat on the cheek, the woman kissed her young daughter's forehead, before taking her leave of the room.

Roy turned towards his men with Mae now cradled in his arms.

"So," He started, wincing visibly as Elizabeth and Etha squealed over something that had taken place over on the other side of the room. "I'm going to go put Mae to – "

"Uh, no you're not." Havoc reached out for the baby, his hands making a grabbing motion as though Roy were about to pass over a weapon. "You're staying here, boss. I'll take baby duty."

"If you hold her like that, you'll drop her!" Breda commented, also moving forward to get in on the action. The auburn-haired man didn't want to be stuck in the nursery with the young girls either. "At least give her to me, so she can rest in peace."

"Excuse me?" Havoc asked, turning to his friend, Mae completely forgotten. "What is that supposed to mean? I have four boys!"

"Which I have never seen you hold!"

"What?! That's bullshit!"

A chorus of tiny gasps caused the men to pause in their argument. Looking over to where the seven girls were crowded around the dollhouse on the opposite side of the room, the men were met with the shocked faces of each and every one of them. Havoc almost swallowed his toothpick in fear, scared to turn and see the dark look that was surely developing on the Fuhrer's face.

"Breda, take the baby."

Havoc winced at the Fuhrer's flat tone, not even turning to watch as Mae was placed in Breda's arms. The man made himself scarce as he opened the door to Mae's small room without even throwing a glance behind him.

While the girls continued to stare, Roy clapped Havoc harshly on the back. To the girls, it would appear to be a friendly gesture – however, Havoc knew better. Instead of retracting his hand after placing it on his subordinate's back, the Fuhrer continued to hold on to the fabric of his jacket.

"Hey, Lizzie?" Roy called out, prodding Havoc to step forward and towards the girls who were still staring in their direction. "Didn't you say earlier that you wanted to play doctor?"

Havoc gulped as a round of cheers erupted from the other side of the room.

He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Roy had thought that forcing Havoc to partake in a game of doctor with the girls would somehow end up saving him from a similar fate – however, he had been wrong.

While he was already worried that all Elizabeth's friends would go home and tell their parents that the Fuhrer had some very foul-mouthed subordinates, he was even more worried that Etha's father would come and pound him into the ground for allowing his daughter to be exposed to such language. After all, the Ishvalan people were very religious, and he couldn't remember a time when he had ever heard any of them curse.

So, to distract the girls from the word that Havoc had let slip, Roy went about helping them create a makeshift "stretcher" to put the very unhappy man on.

 _Serves him right,_ Roy thought to himself as he fluffed up Havoc's pillow a bit more aggressively than any medical professional ever would. The blonde Captain gave his superior a withering look.

"Really, sir?"

Roy shrugged, allowing the young girls to take over from there, already having gathered all their "equipment" to perform a successful "surgery". The man found it all very amusing, until a tiny tug at the bottom of his jacket had him turning.

"Mr. Fuhrer Mustang, sir?" A small, black-haired child, who he believed was named Abigail, was pulling on the fabric of his coat. "Aren't you going to play with us?"

Roy opened his mouth to say no, when Elizabeth – appearing out of _nowhere_ – began to tug at him a little more aggressively than her friend. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Daddy come play!"

"Lizzie, I don't – "

"Yeah, Daddy." Havoc mimicked the voice of a young girl from his spot on the floor. Grace was sat on his chest with a plastic stethoscope, trying to listen to the man's heart. "Come play with us."

"Havoc," Roy warned as his daughter continued to tug on his hand, leading him over to a second "stretcher" that the girls had prepared. "I don't ever want to hear those words from your mouth ever again."

The blonde man rolled his eyes, wincing as Grace reached out to hold his lids open to shine a light into them. From behind her, a young Alice scribbled away on a notepad, appearing to take notes as Grace shouted out random observations to her.

Roy was forced to remove his coat as his daughter pushed him back on to the pallet. He was suddenly surrounded by Etha, Abigail, and Lizzie, all who had donned white robes from his daughter's closet to give them the appearance of medical physicians. Two sisters, Helen and Margaret, rushed from the room to go retrieve something from Elizabeth's craft table.

"Hurry!" Elizabeth shouted after them, taking her plastic stethoscope from Grace to listen to her father's own pounding heart. "We're losing him!"

Noticing the wide-eyed stare of her father, Elizabeth leaned down with her hands on her hips. The look she gave him was quite stern. "Daddy, you have to at least act like you're dying."

Having been on the brink of death many times before, Roy had no problem playing the part of a dying patient. After heaving a sigh of resignation, the man relaxed on his back with eyes closed, mentally counting down the hours before he could finally force the girls to go to bed.

Despite the flurry of activity going on around him, and the poking and prodding courtesy of his daughter, Roy was able to get pretty relaxed atop the pallet. After a long week of talks related to a skirmish with Aerugo along the border, the man was definitely ready for a long night of rest alongside his wife.

He almost allowed himself to get lost in the image of her soft, warm body against his – when something cold and wet landed squarely on his forehead. The sensation caused his eyes to pop open, only to be met with a curious blue pair.

Helen had returned with a wet cloth and had been instructed to place it on the Fuhrer's head in an attempt to "lower" his "fever". The girl was the youngest of the bunch and the smallest as well, following the orders of the older children as they continued to move around him in mock concern.

Before Roy could comment on the water dripping into his eyes, another cold, wet sensation made him pause at it made itself known through the fabric of his shirt. From across the room, he could hear Havoc let out a yelp of surprise, as well.

"Lizzie?" Roy asked, as he tilted his head up to see what his daughter had just put on his stomach. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he watched her draw a circle with red paint over the area where his burn scar resided. "Lizzie! Where did you get that paint?!"

"Shhhh," The girl warned him, never pausing in her actions. "Daddy, we have to save you. I'm performing Alkahestry."

Roy groaned, knowing his wife was going to be unimpressed with the state of his shirt when she caught sight of it. "Lizzie – please, be careful. We don't want the paint to spi – "

Before he could even finish his sentence, a gasp broke out from the girl beside his daughter. Margaret, the dark-haired sister to the young child keeping vigil by his head, looked down at the floor in horror. The red paint can that had caused Roy such weariness, was now lying over on its side, its contents covering both the sheets of Roy's pallet and the side of his blue pants.

All the girls went silent as they stared at the mess in shock. Then, suddenly, a wail broke loose from Margaret.

"I didn't mean to Mr. Fuhrer!"

Roy, still surprised by the spilled paint all over his pants, hurriedly sat up to comfort the crying child. "Margaret, it's okay."

"Please don't arrest me!"

"Margaret," Roy reasoned, careful not to shift too much, lest he displace more red paint on to the floor of the nursery. "I'm not going to arrest you."

"I don't know, Margaret." Havoc commented from his spot on the other pallet, looking quite amused by all of this. "He's a pretty mean guy!"

"Havoc!"

The man's words only had the girl crying harder. "I wanna go home!"

While all the girls rushed to comfort their distressed friend – Roy groaned, while laying his head back down on the pallet. He was really starting to consider enlisting Rebecca's help, when the cold, wet cloth from before was placed back on to his forehead.

Looking up, Roy noticed that Helen was the only child who hadn't rushed to help her sister. Instead, she had remained by the Fuhrer's side with a bowl of water and a cold compress.

_Wait a minute…_

"Helen?" Roy asked, trying to gain the girl's attention. "Where did you get that water from?"

The facets were high in the manor's bathrooms, making it almost impossible for a small child to reach them unless there was a stool present. Even then, Elizabeth still had trouble reaching the knobs of the sink without the help of one of her parents. It made Roy wonder how a child of such small stature could have filled a bowl under one of the bathroom facets.

_Unless…_

"The toilet."

Times like these, made Roy wish he had birthed boys.

* * *

Breda returned to the room to find both Roy and Havoc sat on the floor and covered in paint. If he noticed the reddish tinge of Roy's freshly washed face, he said nothing.

The girls had convinced Roy to do "pretty" braids in their hair, after having seen Elizabeth come to school with them on more than one occasion. It was one of the perks of having grown up with a multitude of sisters. It was definitely something Riza was thankful for, since she had little experience with hair that was not her own.

Currently, the Fuhrer sat braiding Margaret's hair, the young girl's tears finally dried after having had her friends calm her down. No longer scared of the man behind her, the girl had agreed to let him braid her hair. Elizabeth, who sat beside her with her dark hair already braided, pointed excitedly at something in the book that lay before them.

Havoc stood from his place on the floor to greet Breda, pointing towards the mess of sheets and paint on the floor. "Want to give me a hand?"

Breda didn't even ask questions as he walked over to assist his comrade.

"I think Felix is really cute." Grace was saying, playing dolls with both Alice and Abigail. Helen scooted over so that she could watch the scene unfolding. "We shared paints last week."

"Ohhhhhh!" The two other five-year-olds giggled, their faces flushed with the idea of young love. Roy couldn't help but hope it would be a few years before he caught his dear Elizabeth saying such things about the males in her class.

As it was, his daughter seemed rather preoccupied with her book, gesturing for Etha to come over so she could show her something as well.

Roy smiled at her actions. His daughter certainly took after both him and his wife – always curious and always learning. It wouldn't surprise him, if in a few years time, she approached him about wanting to learn alchemy. He still wasn't quite sure how to feel about that one.

Once all the girls had their hair braided and their sleeping mats had been set up, Roy employed Breda to read them all a bedtime story in an attempt to tire them out. Though, from the look of their drooping eyes, it didn't seem like the men were going to have any trouble getting the girls to sleep.

While Breda and Havoc acted out the scenes from a bedtime story, eliciting giggles from the young girls curled up on the floor, Roy went to go check on Mae.

The infant was resting peacefully in her room that lay adjacent to the nursery. Roy was surprised that the noise hadn't disturbed her – however, with all the crying she had done over the past few days, the man figured she was just about as tired as her mother was. Careful not to disturb her rest, Roy picked the girl up from her crib to transport her back to the master suite.

After depositing his daughter into the small crib in his bedroom, Roy returned to the nursery, surprised to find it quieter than before.

The sight that lay before him had the Fuhrer nearly bursting into laughter.

Havoc and Breda were sat in two small nursery chairs, snoring loudly with both their heads thrown back. From the looks of it, all the girls seemed to be asleep as well.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Roy made his way over to where his daughter lay in the middle of it all. The man leaned over quick, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin of her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Lizzie."

Roy was about to stand up once more, when a quiet, little voice had him pausing.

"Thank you, Daddy." Lizzie murmured before turning over, her new doll clutched tightly to her chest. It had been a present from her great grandpa Grumman.

"You're welcome, Lizzie." Roy replied, giving his daughter one last kiss to the head before turning the lights of the room off. With Breda and Havoc watching over them, Roy was sure the girls would be more than okay for the rest of the night.

After washing up and changing from his now ruined uniform, Roy was finally able to make it into bed to join his wife in blissful slumber. She had looked so cozy when he had moved Mae to their bedroom earlier, that all he had wanted to do was forego his nightly routine to join her.

Careful not to disturb Mae where she lay in her crib, Roy quietly reentered the room and made his way to the bed. After situating himself under the sheets, the man turned towards his wife and pulled her close to his chest, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Riza hummed tiredly. "How'd it go?"

Roy was too tired to explain the dramatics of the night. Instead, he pulled his wife closer and snuggled deeper into her embrace. "It went fine."

"Thank you." Riza kissed his chest tiredly, rubbing her nose against the skin there. "I needed a break."

"I know." Roy rubbed her back in comfort. "I certainly didn't mind giving you one."

Riza gave no response, already slumbering once more. Roy was just about to join her, when a shrill sound broke him from his semi-conscious state.

Mae had started to cry.

Fighting back a groan, Roy was just about to lift his head off his pillow when the door to his bedroom burst open and Elizabeth pushed her way through.

"Daddy!" The young girl exclaimed, ignoring the cries of her younger sister as she rushed over to her father's side. "Helen threw up on the floor!"

Now, Roy _did_ groan.

He was really starting to hate sleepovers.


End file.
